The Unforgettable Christmas
by DragnFN-01
Summary: Her mission was one of the most difficult ones in her entire life; she could defeat Titans, train Newbies, and catch scammers, but making the coldest man in the Three Walls to celebrate a Christmas-Eve...was going to be difficult. [Christmas-Especial-Book] [Semi-AU] [Merry Christmas]
1. Snowy Morning

**.Jingle bells, Eren yells, Hannes ran away. - .Levi cleans while Armin screams, and Jeanny boy says 'neigh'. - .Slashing through the woods, early Christmas Day; no time for grapping gifts, the mission's underway. - .The trees are turning red and Squad Levi is dead, just avoid the Titan's grasp so you don't lose your head. - .Jingle bells, Eren yells, Hannes ran away. - .Levi cleans while Armin screams, and Jeanny boy says 'neigh'. ~ Oh c'mon, I can't be the only one who had heard this version.**

 **Ho, ho, ho. Hello world! How are you all? Long time since I last appeared here, right? He, well…I've returned with a long Christmas-special. Hope you…enjoy it? It includes some LevixOC and…OOC? I leave you all to decide that. Before we start with it, I need you to know that: Levi-20 years old; Annie-10 years old; Berthold and Reiner-11 years old; Petra, Hanji and OC (Reilly Leonhard)-17 years old; Oluo, Gunther and Eld-18 years old. Okay, now…enjoy it. Just for you to know, this story is around year 844; that's right, it happened a year before Wall Maria felt, well…here it goes.**

 **(*2015 update: Whoah! Can't believe I published this story a year ago (more or less). Like you already should know, I don't have any imagination…so I'm going to turn this eternal-story into a Christmas book. Do you like the idea? No. How bad…here it is.)**

* * *

 **Year 844**

His eyes started to open after feeling the light hitting them, but it was not the usual light that he knew: this one was bluer than the yellowish one he knew. The light that crossed through the window wasn't the only weird thing on that day, the cold breeze that filled the whole room was too; sure, mostly in the mornings the temperature was cold, but that one was colder. He started to stand up, stretched his arms and letting out a big yawn. He was still tired, thanks to the large working day of the last one, and because of that, his eyes were starting to close again and again, until he collapsed again in the bed backwards. Over it, he started to roll over and to stretch his arms and legs. When he stopped doing that, he sat in a side of the bed and started to rub his face with both of his hands. He grumbled before starting to rub his hair too; then he looked to the roof feeling again that uncomfortable cold breeze in the whole room. He suddenly noticed something outside the place he was, and he could see it through the window; he stood up and started to walk at it, and when he looked through it, he saw what he thought he would see: snow. It was snowing outside.

Then, he remembered. He turned to a wall of the room and looked at a small calendar he had on there. He started to search for that day, and so he founded it, not because he searched in all the thirty-one days but that day was inside a red circle and had red arrows around it "That brat" He exclaimed to himself after seeing the 'reminder' in his calendar.

He walked back to the window and watched as the snowflakes started to paste in the window _'I will need to clean again that window. Dammit, it will be the fifth time this week'_ He thought before walking again to his bed. He sat in it and tried to think about something, but the cold didn't let him _'Great, I will need to wear some stupid winter clothes'_ He turned to a wardrobe that was beside his bed, and started to walk at it. After opening it, he searched for the necessary clothes he needed.

After searching for about five minutes, he had everything now over his bed: a black mountain jacket, a grey and large scarf, and a pair of dark-blue mittens. He then turned to his bed, and saw his uniform hanging in a border of it. After changing himself and wearing on the jacket, the scarf and the pair of mittens, he walked to the door and got out from his room. Seconds after he closed the door, he started to smell a scent that was coming from the same place he was, and it was approaching "Dammit, not too early" He mumbled before starting to walk, hoping to get downstairs, but what he was trying to avoid, stopped in front of him blocking the step with a cookie tray on its hands and oven mitts covering them.

"Good morning Levi" She said with a smile on her face and reaching forward the tray which had cookies cooked with different figures and shapes to his face "Merry Christmas, I cooked you some cookies" She finished at the same time the scent that he caught second ago, was now filling his nose.

He circled her and started to walk through the corridor, without answering her.

She turned to the direction where Levi just went, and a sad expression changed the smile she had moments ago. She, without noticing, leaned the tray letting all the cookies to fall to the ground, but before they touched it, Hanji suddenly appeared and caught them all with the scarf that was in her neck "If he doesn't want them, then I will" She said after having them all in her light-green scarf.

"W-why did he just ignore me?" The jet-black-haired woman asked looking at him walking downstairs.

"Huh, no idea Reilly" Hanji said standing beside her, with a cookie in hand and a lot of breadcrumbs around her mouth "Maybe he doesn't like the cold, so he woke up angry, but that shouldn't be too weird" She answered before biting the cookie she had in hand "Hhm, by the way Reilly…" She began, making her friend to turn at her "Would you mind giving me the recipe of these cookies? They are incredible delicious!" She exclaimed looking happily at Reilly. The last one looked askance to where Levi just vanished, before starting to run in that direction too, letting a hungry and confused Hanji behind "Would it be a familiar recipe?" The confused woman asked to herself after seeing her friend walking downstairs "Huh, never mind" She exclaimed before walking to the other direction, with her scarf filled with delicious cookies.

.

.

.

"Wait, Levi!" Reilly yelled running through the stairs, trying to reach him. She jumped until finishing behind him, and starting to walk after him "What are you planning to do today?" She asked with a curious look in her face.

Without wanting to look at her, Levi looked over his shoulder and continued with his walk "Same as always" He simply declared.

"Oh, that's great" She exclaimed looking to both sides "And what does 'same as always' means?" She asked again, making the quotes with her fingers.

After hearing her second question, the short man rolled his eyes, expressing irritation "Exercise routine, cleaning time and trying not to die in this today's cold" He answered before turning at the big window that was aside.

"B-but today's a special day!" Reilly replied, making Levi to stop and to turn at her "Today's not just Christmas but your birthday too! Today is like your Christ-birthday-mas or something like that, don't you think?" She continued getting no answer from him.

Levi just looked uninterested at her, before noticing colorful lights from a side. When he turned, the hopes of getting a relax day inside there got vanished immediately "What the heck is that?" He asked moving his head to where the lights were.

"What?" Reilly exclaimed, obviously not getting what Levi was talking about. She turned her view at what Levi pointed and saw what he meant "Oh, that" She said, without answering his question yet, started talking: "Do you remember yesterday that I told you we were going to decorate the Quarters and I asked you if you wanted to help, but you didn't? Well, we still did it, and it got really pretty" She answered looking proudly to the decoration of the place. In effect, the decoration wasn't bad, instead, it was incredible: there were Christmas pendants in the entire Main Room of different kinds, like reindeers, elves, Santa Clauses and more, and lights of all colors too; there were Christmas carpets under the table and sofas, socks hanging over the chimney, snow accumulated very well in the windows' borders and little figures over the table. But the decoration that caught more the attention was the big green tree that was in the middle of the main room: it had a lot of colorful spheres hanging from its branches, snow covering some of them, more Christmas pendants (but those were smaller), and colorful lights around it, it had some little figures under it too, over a snowy ground "Do you like it?" She questioned smiling at him.

"Tch, whatever" Levi spat returning to walk towards the exit "After all this Christmas-Stuff finishes, you all will clean everything! And don't expect me to help you" He yelled at the same time he opened the door, getting out of there and closing it immediately behind him.

.

.

.

Reilly opened the room's door and entered on it; when she turned, she saw her two friends, Hanji and Petra, looking at her "Hey girls" She greeted, forcing herself to give them a smile.

"Hey 'Ly" They both greeted back, at the same time she walked to her bed and sat on it.

"Oi, what's wrong girl?" Petra asked sitting beside her.

"Ugh, it's nothing Petra" She answered looking at her "I swear you"

"Nah, Nah" Hanji exclaimed sitting beside her too "We know you too well for noticing something is not good" She said smiling at Reilly "Is it because of clean-freaky?" She asked.

Reilly nodded in affirmation, making the light-ginger-haired woman to look closely to her "Then it's because of him" She exclaimed, before gasping suddenly "How many months does it have?" She asked, before receiving a weird look from the two girls.

"What do you mean with that Petra?" Reilly asked looking weird at her.

"He, nothing 'Ly" She added a little ashamed "I think it has been a lot of coffee for today" She finished, rubbing her hair.

"It isn't either noon yet"

"Never mind!" Hanji cut them off, avoiding an almost weird and scary conversation "What did the shorty do this time, huh?" She asked looking at Reilly

Reilly moved her view away from Petra towards Hanji and sighed I disbelief "I've tried everything 'Ji, but Levi doesn't seem to want to celebrate the Christmas, nor his birthday" She answered, getting her view away from them for a second.

The amber-eyed girl stayed a seconds thinking, before placing her hand in her friend's shoulder "Or maybe he just doesn't like to celebrate it, because he doesn't know the real meaning of Christmas" Petra said looking at her.

Reilly moved her head quickly towards Petra, with a confused look in her face "But, how can I show him the real meaning if he doesn't want to know anything about it?"

"He just needs to remember or to have an Unforgettable Christmas" Petra declared again, before noticing the, even more, confused look of the two girls "That Christmas that you will never forget, the one in which you spent it with family, or friends, or both" She explained smiling at any place in particular, before turning at Reilly "Which one had been yours, Reilly?" She asked curious.

"W-what? Mine?" She mumbled nervously, while pointing at herself, getting a nod from Petra. She looked to the roof, thinking about it for a moment, before turning back at them "Well, last year's one wasn't bad at all" She answered.

"C'mon girl." Hanji exclaimed getting closer to her "Tell us what you did on your Unforgettable Christmas" She begged looking enthusiastic at her.

The dark-blue-eyed stayed a moment in silence, trying to remember that festivity. "Well, as you remember, I told you that I was going to town for Christmas with my mother and father, right?" She asked, getting nods as answer "Good, when I got there…it didn't seem like we were the only family who was going to celebrate Christmas…"


	2. Reilly's Story

**Year 843**

Reilly was walking towards her house, looking at every side, seeing all the decorated houses, families starting to decorate theirs, people hugging friends and family, and more pretty scenarios. She smiled to herself seeing all the people around her, preparing for an incredible Christmas night. She continued her way towards her home, and after some seconds, she spotted it: a little wood house, which was illuminated with a simply orange light inside it, ten houses away, more or less. She started to walk faster, loading yet the bag over her back, until stopping in the entrance of the house. She sighed, before knocking the wooden door. Seconds after she knocked it, a beautiful woman with long-black hair, pale skin, big dark-blue eyes, and short height, opened the door and a big smile started to form in her face.

"Reilly!" The woman exclaimed, before hugging her strongly and giving her a kiss in the check "Sweetie, how have you been?" She asked after breaking the embrace.

"Hello mum" Reilly greeted, before changing to her mother's question "I've been good, what about you?" She asked too.

"Me too Reilly" Her mother answered, before noticing something "What kind of mother I am?" She asked to herself, and turned towards her daughter "Come Reilly, this cold is not good for any of us two" She said at the same time she pulled Reilly inside the warm house.

Reilly closed the door behind her, after getting inside the house by her mum. She smiled at the same time she started to look around; but a confused look filled her face suddenly "Haven't you decorated yet?" She asked to her mother, after seeing no decoration in the main room, just the furnishings, that had different places, were everything changed.

"No" Her mother denied "Annie begged us to wait for you for starting to decorate" She explained to Reilly "You know how determine she can, sometimes, get" She finished.

The young girl laughed shortly at that statement and nodded "Yeah…I think I know. Talking about Annie, where are she and dad?" She asked looking at her mother.

"Here I am!" A voice suddenly answered from the kitchen.

The younger of the two women turned to it, and saw someone getting closer to them. Immediately, she recognized who was "Daddy!" She yelled, moments before letting the bag in a chair and running towards her father, throwing herself to his arms in a bug embrace.

"Oh!" He exclaimed after feeling the big strength of his daughter jumping to his arms "Reilly! Sweetheart! How have my beautiful Princess been?" He asked at the same time he returned the embrace.

"I've been good Daddy, what about you?" She asked after breaking the embrace.

"I've been good too Reilly." He answered smiling at her "Ha, let me see you clearly sweetie." He said at the same time he stepped backwards. Reilly made a lap while her father looked at her carefully "That's it!" He yelled, making the two women to look at him confused. "I will not let you to stay away from a place where I can't look after you since now!" He explained making them both to laugh, before laughing too.

In the middle of the laughs, no one noticed a fourth person who heard their voices "Reilly?" Its voice made the three of them turn up, and look at a young blond girl with light-blue eyes, standing in the stairs and looking at them curious.

Reilly started to walk at the stairs, without taking away the look from her. She stopped in front of the bottom of the stairs, and her hand touching the railing. The look of the two girls crashed with each other's, before anyone could say something "Annie"

"Reilly!" Annie exclaimed, before running down the stairs towards Reilly. Her feet moved quickly at the same time her right hand touched and let go the railing; when she got a stair away from her, she jumped to her sister and her arms entwined around Reilly's neck.

The older one returned the embrace and her arms interlaced around Annie's waist "My little sister" She exclaimed at the same time she gave Annie a kiss in the forehead, and started to make laps while she loaded her "How have you been?" She asked at the same time she stopped to make laps.

Annie released her arms from Reilly's neck, before she let her in the ground and started to look at her "I have missed you a lot big sis" Annie started while smiling at her "I've been good, what about you?" She asked curious.

"I've been good Annie, and I have missed you a lot too, furry bunny." Reilly answered, rubbing Annie's hair.

"What have you done in your awesome jobs Reilly?" Annie asked enthusiastic, getting a nervous look from her sister "H-have you killed thousands of Titans?" She started at the same time Reilly looked to her parents with a smile on her face "Or, have you caught lot of criminals and bad people? Or, have Levi and you finally told your feelings to each other?" She asked smirking at her.

After hearing that softly part, the jet-black-haired girl looked a little bit mad at her "What do you mean with the last part?"

Avoiding his question, the blond girl turned towards her parents "We can begin now" She said with a wide smile.

Her parents returned the gesture, and turned towards Reilly, who was looking at them confused "Began, with what?" She asked.

"Began turning this bored home into a Christmas place" Her mother answered looking at her husband

The whole family smile, before the father started to walk at the basement's door and opened it, followed by the mother, then Annie, and finally Reilly. They four entered at the same time the father turned on the light and continued to walk forwards while the other three stayed backwards. He then opened a box, which had something on the side written: Christmas. He took out from it everything they would need: different kinds of pendants, carpets, spheres, and the most necessary element of their decoration: the Christmas tree.

"It is incredible that it hasn't dried yet" Reilly exclaimed after seeing the huge and dark-green tree getting loaded by her father "And knowing we got it last year" She finished at the same time her father gave it to her, and she began to take it to the main room.

"Need some help 'Ly?" Her sister asked stepping backwards, letting Reilly to walk by the door, with the big tree in her hands.

Reilly turned to Annie, before noticing that the tree couldn't be pull more. She looked down, and saw some Christmas lights tangled around some of its branches "Yes" She affirmed looking back at her "Can you untangle those lights, please?" She asked pointing with the view the lights.

Annie nodded and obeyed her sister's orders "Ready" She said when she finished to.

Reilly smiled and continued to walk with the tree, until she reached a corner of the main room. She let the tree on there, and accommodated it until was sure that it wouldn't fall "Is it ok there?" She asked turning to her sister.

The light-blue-eyed girl stayed some seconds looking at the tree and nodded "Yeah, it is perfect over there" She answered, with the Christmas Lights yet on her hands "Should we start decorating it?" She asked letting the lights on the floor.

"Let's ask mum and dad" Reilly answered kicking the lights and sending them under the tree.

"REILLY!" A shout from the basement made the called one to run at the door.

"Yes mum?" She asked at the same time she went downstairs. She watched as her parents finally finished taking out all the decorations from the boxes.

Her mother turned towards her "Your father and I will take the things out" She began, taking some carpets in hands "Can you and Annie start decorating outside?" She asked to her daughter.

After receiving a box from her father, Reilly looked confused at her mother "Aren't we going to decorate here inside?" She asked.

"No, we planned to have our Christmas outside" Her mum answered looking at her husband "Are you ok with that?" She asked turning to her daughter.

"Yeah, it is perfect." Reilly answered before remembering something "That means I need to take out the tree" She said before walking upstairs again.

"What did they say you?" Annie, who was waiting for her in the door, asked her.

"That we'll make everything outside," Reilly answered letting the box on the floor, before turning at the tree "But before we get out…" She started turning at a door that was aside "…we should wear right clothes" She opened the door and took out from it, everything necessary: earmuffs, scarfs, jackets, sweaters, mittens, boots, and more winter clothes "Here you have" She said turning to Annie with a blue scarf, a brown jacket, a pair of pink earmuffs, and of black mittens, and dark-brown mountain boots. They both wore the clothes. While Annie had the clothes Reilly gave her, Reilly had something different: she just had a purple scarf, a pair of dark-blue mittens, and a pair of light-blue earmuffs. After wearing the clothes, she turned to the tree and started to walk at it "Let's take this heavy-green thing outside" She said before taking it again in hands and starting to walk to the backyard. She turned back, and saw Annie starting to load the box with the stuff inside "Be careful Annie" She exclaimed looking worried at her "That box is heavy, are you sure you can take it outside?" She asked looking the funny face of Annie.

"Yeah, it's not that heavy. I'm sure I can take it out" She lied while trying to load it with the little strength she had.

They reached the backyard door, and with some trouble, Reilly managed to open it. They got out and Reilly put the tree in front of the window of the back part of her house. She smiled at herself proudly before looking for her sister: she saw her, just, getting out, and with the box on her arms, now almost to her knees' height.

Reilly ran immediately at her, and took the box in her arms "Here it goes" She said at the same time it almost fell to the ground "It's ok Annie, give it to me" She said before loading the box, and letting it in a wooden table they had on the backyard.

"It's useless" Annie, suddenly, mumbled looking sadly down "I can't load a simply box either" She said kicking a snow heap.

The older of the two sisters looked over her shoulder towards her "You can't change the weight of an object, Annie" Reilly replied at the same time she started to take all the stuff out from the box "Why do you think it's your fault?"

"Because, I thought if you could load it, I could too" Annie explained looking at her "But now I see I was wrong"

Reilly looked closely to her younger sister, before rubbing her hair "Do you want me to tell you something?" She asked, Annie turned at her, and nodded confused "When you get older, your strength will not be compared; there will not be anyone who can manage challenges you and succeed" She finished smiling at her sister.

"H-how do you know?" She asked curious.

"There are some things I'm sure about" Reilly simply answered before turning again at the box's stuff, yet, inside it.

"Hear your sister Annie." An external voice, from the other side of the backyard's fences, was heard "She is always right" It was heard again, before one of the fences was pulled aside by a little hand covered with dark-brown mittens. Two young boys appeared in the space between the fences smiling at the Leonhard's sisters.

"Reiner! Berthold!" Annie called them both at the same time they both entered in her garden. "Merry Christmas, guys!" She said at the same time she hugged them both.

"Merry Christmas!" They both replied at the same time they hugged her back. After breaking the embrace, they smiled at her and turned to the eldest one, before starting to walk at her too. "Merry Christmas, to you too Reilly!" They said at the same time too, hugging the eldest of the Leonhard's sisters.

The tallest girl knelt at their height and rubbed their hair "Merry Christmas, Ber', Rei'" She said hugging the guys back too "How have you been? Long time since we saw for the last time, huh?" She asked after breaking the embrace.

"We have been good Reilly" The blonde guy answered smiling at her.

Berthold nodded at his friend's words "And preparing ourselves for another Christmas" His tallest friend answered smiling at her too "What about you?"

"I've been good too guys, thanks for asking." Reilly answered, before Reiner felt something small kicking his back.

He turned back, and saw Annie whistling and looking to the sky, moving her waist to side to side, and her hands behind her. She then turned at him with a malicious smile on her face, and showed that she had snowballs in her hands; she began to throw them up for catching them again. Reiner smiled back at her, before taking some snow and making a ball too; he turned to Berthold and nodded, the last one nodded back and took some snow too, before making another ball. They two threw their balls to Annie at the same time they three shouted: "Snowballs war!" And so, the war began. The three kids started to throw snowball to each other and to run in circles, avoiding the each other's ones. Reilly smiled at the scene, before turning again at the box and taking out the last things that were inside it. When she finished, she closed the empty box, seconds before she felt something cold and small kicking her in the nape. She let the box and turned at where the tree kids were watching her worried. Reilly looked serious to them, before Annie and Bertolt pointed Reiner, who was looking at her scared and was trembling. She smiled malicious at him, before taking some snow and making her own snowball, and throwing it to Reiner, who fell to the ground thanks to the kick. The two kids, with Reilly too, laughed at the blonde guy who was lying in the ground, with the face covered with snow. He stood up quickly and made another snowball before throwing it to Reilly. And so, the war continued. They all started to throw snowballs to each other, before Annie suddenly had an idea which she yelled to everyone.

"All of us against Reilly!" She declared, making the two other guys to smile determined at her.

They three started to throw hundreds of snowballs to Reilly, who, after a lot of snowballs, lied on the ground, while more and more snowdrops started to fall over her "STOP!" Berthold ordered, after stopping seeing the eldest one; at that point, Reilly was under the snow, and nothing of her body could be seen. The three young children started to walk slowly at the snow pile that was made over Reilly's body. They stopped after being that close, but they couldn't see Reilly yet "Do you think we hurt her?" Berthold asked to her two friends.

"I have no idea" Annie answered shaking her head.

They three inclined at her, but nothing. After some seconds of waiting, Reilly jumped suddenly, making the three kids to scream scared and to jump back "I HAVE YOU!" She yelled at the same time she grabbed them three and pulled them back to the snow.

They tried to escape, but with the strength Reilly had, they couldn't; they only got more snow over their face than the snow they already had.

"Reilly, come please!" A male shout, from inside the house, made the eldest one to stop.

Reilly stopped tickling the younger ones, at the same time she turned her view at the direction from where the shout went, and smiled at the little ones, lying over the ground and hugging their stomachs "Very well…" She exclaimed at the same time she stood up "…we'll have a break time; you three won" She said walking inside the house, while the other three sat and watched her leaving.

The three of them stood up, and cleaned all the snow they had on their jackets. They turned at where Reilly, moments before, walked away; after some seconds of looking at it, Annie turned at Berthold with a malicious smile over her face, before jumping at him and throwing him to the snowy ground.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Reilly ran at the basement's door, where her mother was loading so many things that some of them started to fall "Give them to me" She ordered at the same time she put the things her mother had on her arms on hers "I'll take them out, mum" She said smiling to her mother, now with all the stuff on her arms.

"Thanks honey." Her mother exclaimed smiling back at her daughter "I can't believe how old I'm getting" She said at the same time they both started to walk at the backyard again "Just look at you Reilly, you have turned so beautiful and strong, and I so old and weak" She explained, opening the backyard's door to her daughter.

The dark-blue-eyed girl turned seriously towards her mother "The circle of life is something you can't stop" She started while walking at the table over the backyard "But, remember, after the youth, the wisdom comes" She explained at the same time she let the stuff over the table "We all pass through it" She finished turning at her with an honest smile on her face.

Her mother smiled back at her and walked towards the table "Maybe, or maybe not…" She replied, starting to separate all the tangled decorations over the table. Reilly turned at the table too, with a confused look on her face; her mother, after feeling the weird look of her daughter, smiled at the same time she began to put all the decorations in different places over the same table "…look how wise and young you are" She said looking happy to her daughter.

Reilly smiled to her mother, before turning back, hoping to look three young kids playing on the snow, but she just saw her sister sitting on the ground "Annie" She called her younger sister, making her to turn at her direction "Where are Reiner and Bertolt?" Reilly asked looking at her.

Annie stood up and started to walk at where her mother and big sister were "Their parents called them, because it was time for their families to have their own dinners" She explained smiling at them both.

"And it must be already our own too, little girl" Her mother said smiling at her younger daughter "We should start decorating this bored yard" She finished untangling more and more stuff.

Reilly nodded and continued untangling stuff too. Annie, who was behind them, looked at the lonely garden, moments before having an incredible idea. She turned to her big sister and pulled her jacket, Reilly turned at her with a confused look on her face, before Annie smiled at her with some enthusiasm inside her "Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked, causing her big sister to giggle.

The jet-black-haired girl knelt at her with a smile on her face "Just let us finish with the decoration, okay?" She asked rubbing her sister's hair "Then we will build your snowman" She finished.

"You don't need to wait girls" Their mother suddenly said, making the two sisters to turn confused at her "Let the yard's decoration to your father and me, you both start to build Annie's snowman." She continued, without waiting a word from any of her daughters, looking only to the tangled stuff.

Reilly stood up and looked unsure to her mother "You sure, mum?" She asked, receiving an energetic nod from her mother; she turned towards her younger sister "I think we are going to build a snowman" She declared.

Annie jumped enthusiastic, before running at the center of the garden, followed by Reilly. They stopped there and started to make big snow balls, one above the other. After the three balls that made the snowman's body were finished, the Leonhard's sisters entered back into the house, and took from the chimney some little coal rocks. They both got outside again, and saw their father, already out, and her mother decorating the fences; they walked at the snowman's body and put some rocks in the middle snow ball, in vertical form; then in the ball that was above that, they put more in the lower part more, in half-round form; and finally, in the upper part of the last one, they put two more, separated and in the same height, trying to make eyes for the snowman. The sisters walked back for seeing better their 'creation'; seconds after smiling at the almost finished snowman, Annie had an idea and ran at the withered tree that her family had side the fence. She jumped at two dead branches that were in the tree's trunk; after she broke them, she returned where Reilly was, and put the branches one on each side of the middle ball.

"You know?" Reilly began, hugging her sister from the back, after Annie stepped backwards to see how it finished "That old tree will bloom in spring" She explained turning at the tree "It's too early for wrest some branches from it" She finished, pulling Annie closer to her.

"Yeah, it will bloom, but…" Annie began, getting the attention of her big sister "…those two branches were already dead" She continued looking up at her sister "I noticed that, before the winter started. I came here out, I don't remember the reason, and walked at this tree; I looked up and saw the few leaves, yet, in some branches. But, when I looked at these two…" Annie pointed at the two branches in the snowman's sides. "…they had some fungus starting to grow up in the part where it was connected with the tree's trunk."

Reilly's eyes widened scary, with the last part Annie said "And, you touched the branches with your own hands?!" She yelled worried at her.

Annie giggled after seeing the funny and worried face of her sister "No. The fungus dies after you take out the infected part, both sides" She declared, and her sister sighed in relief after hearing that "The former infected parts will only be darker in the connected part" She finished, before they both turned at the tree's trunk, and saw the part that Annie recently took the branches had some black stains "See?" Annie asked looking up to her sister.

"You had learned too much, you little girl" Reilly smiled, proudly, to her.

"CATCH IT REILLY!" A shout made them both to turn at that direction

Reilly looked up, and saw a small and orange projectile coming towards her. She moved quickly and jumped for catching the object in both of her hands. She fell to the ground and turned at her hands, inside these two, the small object, which was a carrot, was lying in "I feel scared when you read minds..." She said, turning at her father "…specially…ours" She finished, starting to get up.

She walked back at the snowman and put the carrot in the middle of the snowball that was in the above part "Look at it!" Annie exclaimed after Reilly put the carrot on its face "It looks like you" She laughed pointing at the snowman.

"That's a lie." She denied, before looking at her sister. Annie smiled at her, before entering inside the house; moments before getting out, again, with a light-brown mountain jacket in her hands. Reilly took out her Survey jacket and wore on the one her sister brought up. She took out the branches of the snowman, and put it on her jacket, before pasting again the branches "Now, it looks like me" She affirmed.

Annie laughed shortly seeing at the Survey-Snowman "You're right"

"Hey girls!" Their mother called them "You don't want to let us two the whole tree decoration, do you?" She asked, getting the sisters' attention.

The two girls smiled at her, before walking at where the whole Leonhard family was planning to put their Christmas tree. They four started to decorate the tree together: the father, put on the Christmas lights, the mother, the pendants, Reilly, the spheres, and Annie, with the help of her strong sister, the Christmas' Star on top of the tree. They all walked back, for seeing the, already, finished tree.

"It came better than I expected" The father declared.

"Same here." The other three affirmed.

"Well…" The mother exclaimed smiling at her whole family "You two need to go and wash your hands" She ordered pointing at her two daughters "And you will help me serving the food" She finished, pointing at her husband.

"Do we have choice?" They three asked at the same time.

"No." She denied looking serious at them.

They all nodded, before going to their own way. Mother and father went to the kitchen, while sisters went to the restroom. In the way to there, Reilly looked in the main room, and saw her bag in the sofa, she immediately ran at it, took in hands, and hided it in the basement. After closing the door behind her, she sighed in relief, knowing that no one noticed the bag, and much less what was inside it.

"What did you do in the basement?" A voice made her to turn nervous at the owner of it.

Reilly looked at her young sister standing in front of her "I just heard something falling, and I went there for seeing what was" She lied.

Annie looked at her unsure "Well, that's weird, because I didn't hear anything" She replied.

Reilly got more and more nervous after hearing her sister's reply "It was a soft sound" She began. "I could hear it, just because I was near here" She finished smiling nervous at her.

Annie nodded unsure at her, before a shout made them to turn at the same place: "Dinner's ready!" It was their mother, who was calling them from the backyard. The two sisters smiled, before walking at the backyard. When they got there, they both saw their parents finishing to put the last plate over the table. Their Christmas' Dinner was ready, and they were starting to sit on the four chairs "Come here, girls" Their mother exclaimed looking at her two daughters standing in the door "If you don't start eating, your dad with eat it all" She finished smiling at them.

Annie smiled back and started to walk at the table too. She sat in another chair, beside her mother. They three smiled at each other, before turning confused at Reilly, who was yet in the door "Is something wrong, honey?" Her father asked, looking worried at her.

Reilly shook her head and smiled at him, before walking at the table too "No, it's nothing; it's just…"

Her parents shared views, after seeing their daughter shutting up herself "Just…what?" Her mother asked confused.

At the same time she sat down in a chair beside her father, she turned at her whole family "…just that this will be our best Christmas, don't you think?"


	3. Petra's Story

"…after we ate, we all tell our wishes and hopes to each other. I stayed to sleep the night on my house, and in the next morning I came back here" Reilly finished, looking at her friends.

"It was, for sure, better than mine" Petra said smiling at Reilly.

"I don't believe you Petra" Reilly said, turning at her "Tell us" She ordered.

"Well…" Petra looked at the roof, before turning back at her two friends, who were looking at her enthusiastic "…since I have memory, it had been always just me and my father, so the stories are few" She continued "But the Unforgettable Christmas one is one of those few" She explained, making her friends to smile happy at her "It happened when I was eight years old. I went to bed late a day before it, and my father was having problems waking me up…"

.

.

.

 **Year 836**

"Petra" She heard again that voice, which was trying to wake her up "Petra" It said again, but louder. Petra moaned sleepy in response, before covering her head with the blanket "Petra!" It yelled.

"What?" Petra asked tired under the blanket "Why do you want to wake me up so soon, dad?" She asked.

"Honey, today's Christmas" Those three words made Petra's eyes to wide happily. She took away the blanket and jumped at her father's arms.

Petra hugged her father "Oh Daddy, I-I forgot it, really!" She said again "Merry Christmas!" She yelled, at the same time she kissed her father's cheek.

Her father laughed, after seeing his daughter's enthusiasm "Merry Christmas to you too, Petra" He hugged her too.

Petra smiled at the same time she broke the embrace "What will we do today, Dad?" She asked.

"Well…yesterday, after you went to bed…" He explained at the same time Petra looked enthusiastic at him "…Oluo's parents invited us to a Christmas party in their house"

Her eyes widened in surprise after hearing her father's words "R-really?" That was everything that could get out from her mouth. His father nodded and Petra stood up from the bed immediately "Then, I should be ready for when the time comes" She said, before turning at her father "When are we going?" She asked.

Her father giggled "Don't worry, little girl. They asked us to go in the afternoon" He explained.

"Then, I have a lot of free time!"

He looked unsure at her, before walking closer "Yes and no" He answered at the same time Petra turned confused at him "It is almost noon" He explained, getting a gasp from the young girl.

"What?!" She asked "How can it be too late?" She asked again, looking serious at her father.

"I think you really slept too late yesterday Petra" He replied, making his daughter to look ashamed at him.

.

.

.

After changing herself, Petra got downstairs, to the main room, where her father was waiting for her. Thanks to the already finished Christmas decoration, they both had a lot of free time. Father and daughter were talking in the table of the main room, before she noticed something "Hey Dad" She called her father without taking the view away from the window.

"Yes honey?" He asked drinking some tea from his cup.

"Didn't you say that Oluo's family asked us to go there at afternoon?" She asked looking confused at her father.

He looked confused at her too. "Why do you ask that?" He asked, instead of answering her.

Before Petra could answer, some knocks were heard on the door. They both turned at the direction where they were coming, before Petra stood up and walked at it. After opening it, Petra could saw four persons she cared much about. There, in front of her, her best childhood friend was standing with his big sister and parents, smiling at her "Oluo!" She exclaimed, seeing her friend.

"Hey there Petra" Oluo greeted back "Merry Christmas"

Petra smiled back at him "Merry Christmas to you too" She said, before turning at the eldest girl. "Merry Christmas, Achlys" She said looking at the sister.

Achlys, who was a thirteenth year-old girl, with long light-brown hair, white skin, hazel eyes, tall and thin, smiled too at the young girl "Merry Christmas, Petra."

"Who is it Petra?" Petra's father asked from the main room.

"It's Oluo and his family Dad!" Petra yelled from the door. Moments after answering him, he appeared in the door too.

"Oh, my friends." He greeted the parents "How have you been?" He asked at the same time he hugged Oluo's parents.

Oluo's father, who was a tall and strong man, with short-blond hair, hazel eyes and white skin, hugged Petra's father too "We've been good, good, my friend" He answered "What about you?" He asked, seeing at him.

"We've been good too" Petra's father answered, before wanting to know something "May I know why I have the pleasure of your visit?" He asked.

Oluo's father smiled at him, before answering. "Well, we came here for telling you that we are starting the party now" He explained, making the Ral family to look confused at him.

"Didn't you say it would start in the afternoon?" Petra's dad asked confused.

Oluo's mother, who was a thin and tall woman, with medium light-brown hair, light-brown eyes and white skin, smiled at his question "It was supposed to" She exclaimed "But things changed and we came to see if you don't have problems having it now" She explained, with a pretty smile on her face.

Daughter and father shared views, before smiling at the Bozado family "There will be no problem" Father answered, before getting out of the house and closing the door behind his daughter and him.

.

.

.

Already in the Bozado house; the adults, who were sitting in the couch, were talking about their own stories; while the younger ones, who were sitting on the floor, were talking about their own ones.

"…then he just cried before running away, yet with the broken wrist?" Achlys emphasized between laughs, looking at Petra.

Petra laughed too, before turning at her "I was angry, what else could I do?" She asked serious. "And by the way, he didn't have any right to tell me what to do" She replied.

"Actually…" Oluo exclaimed looking at her "For being a Garrison soldier; yes, he had" He explained.

Petra looked uninterested at him "They were the ones who wanted to fight, I just made their wish came true" She answered proudly.

"But…" Achlys replied looking unsure at her "Wasn't it too much breaking his wrist?" She asked.

"He didn't lose his hand! That was what really matter" She replied looking at her too, making the Bozado siblings to laugh at her.

"Hey, kids" Oluo's mother voice made the three younger to turn at her.

"Is something wrong, mum?" Oluo asked at the same time he stood up from the floor, followed by his sister Achlys, and then by Petra.

His mother shook her head "No. Just wanted to know if you had seen a snowfall" She said.

Their eyes widened in surprise after hearing the woman's words "A SNOWFALL?!" They echoed at the same time.

The woman nodded at them "Had you seen one?"

"N-no" Petra was the first one to deny "When I wake up in the morning and look through the window, there it is, even though, it didn't start at night" The young girl explained, before the other two nodded in agreement.

"Then, I think you would like to know how one is" She answered, causing the kids to gasp confused.

She pointed at the window, and they three turned at it, before walking slowly at it, amazed. After looking through it, they three could see something they hadn't see never in their shorts lives. They saw the different snowflakes pasting outside of the window, and soon, they knew what was going on "OUR FIRST SNOWFALL!" They three shouted at the same time, making the three adults to laugh.

They, quickly, took their jackets and scarfs and, after they wore them on, got out of the house for feeling their first snowfall "This is awesome!" Petra exclaimed, making her friends to nod. And so, they three stayed outside, feeling lots and lots of snowflakes pasting in their faces, and the cold winter blowing their hair.


	4. Hanji's Story

"…I think that was my Unforgettable Christmas, because it wasn't just my first snowfall one but I could spent a Christmas afternoon with some friends and with my Dad too" Petra finished, before looking at her two friends.

"Really girl?" Hanji suddenly exclaimed, causing the other two to turn confused at her "Eight years old and you hadn't seen a snowfall?" She asked.

"When I was small the snowfalls were always at midnight!" Petra replied.

"Yeah Hanji" Reilly suddenly exclaimed "You know here, almost all the snowfalls were at midnight" She said, defending her friend.

"Okay, okay…I retract myself" Hanji said.

"And by the way 'Ji…" Petra suddenly said, making the called one to turn at her "You hadn't told us about your Unforgettable Christmas"

"Well…" Hanji started at the same time, she rubbed her hair "…If you want to know about the best Christmas of this crazy, psychopath, enth-"

"Don't start now, Zoë" Reilly cut her off.

"Okay" She exclaimed discouraged "It was at my age of nine years old, my elder brother and-"

"DENIS! AHH!" Petra suddenly shouted, scaring the others two, who fell from their seats backwards.

Petra covered her mouth with both of her hands after letting out that scream, at the same time she jumped from her seat and fall to the floor. Reilly, after covering her ears with her hands, turned angry at a blush Petra "Yeah, yeah Petra. We all know that you really love Hanji's brother Denis; you don't have to remind us every time!" She yelled furious.

She let out another short scream, before incorporation herself back "Okay, okay…now I calm down" She said.

"Thanks" Hanji said a little annoyed "By the way, he is too old for you, and you know that" She replied, looking at the blushed girl, at the same time he stood up from the floor.

Petra immediately turned angrily at her "In the love, the age doesn't matter" She said looking inspired at the roof.

"Even knowing that he is married and has a child in the way?"

"Let's return to your story, 'Ji." Reilly interrupted, yet on the floor, avoiding a possibly three weeks old fight.

The others two nodded in agreement, before sitting back in each of their seats. "As I was telling you my girls; my brother and I were alone in house, like always. It started a day before Christmas…"

.

.

.

 **Year 835**

A nineteenth year-old guy with white skin, short dark-brown hair, big light-brown eyes, tall and strong, smiled after seeing the first snowflakes falling from the light-grey sky of the morning. He ran upstairs and opened a door; when he closed it behind him and turned at a small bed in a corner of the room, he saw a small bundle in the bed, covered by some blankets. He walked silently at it; when he was close enough, he took out, carefully, the blankets and found a ninth year-old girl sleeping peacefully, with her arms hugging her legs. Her frown pursed after feeling someone taking out her blankets; she tried to reach them again, but after noticing how tired she was and that she wouldn't reach them back, she started to moan angry. The eldest one giggled after seeing his sister's reaction, before getting closer to her ear.

"Hey Hanji" He started, at the same time he moved her softly; but he only got another moan as answer "Come on, you lazy. Time to wake up" He continued, at the same time he started to move her harder and harder.

Hanji started to moan angrier and angrier, and she opened her eyes after knowing that her brother wouldn't stop "Denis" She growled, before jumping at her brother's neck and interlacing her arms around it.

Denis fell back, after feeling the unexpected reaction of his sister "Ouch" He exclaimed, after kicking his head with the closet's foot. After rubbing his head, he turned confused at Hanji, who was hiding her head in his shoulder "Come on, energetic girl" He exclaimed, at the same he rubbed his sister's hair.

Hanji turned her view at her brother, after feeling his hand rubbing her hair "Why do we need to start too early Denis?" She asked tired "We have the entire day to organize ourselves" She replied, at the same time she let go his brother's neck "Let me sleep more time" She yelled and started to walk back to her bed, before Denis's hand took her arm.

"Don't you remember who's going to visit us tonight?" He asked, getting the confused look of Hanji in response.

Hanji stayed looking at Dennis confused; she tried to remember what was he talking about, and after some more seconds, she gasped after remembering "Oh yes!" She exclaimed, before turning at Denis "Tonight Mum and Dad will visit us!" She yelled, making Denis to giggle.

"That's right" Denis laughed, at the same time he stood up from the floor and smiled at his sister. "Then, if you want Mum and Dad to be proud, change yourself, go down for breakfast and then we will go to the Town for buying what we need" He orders, making his sister to nod and run out of the room. He stayed looking at the door, where Hanji just ran out, before a sad expression started to cover his entire face.

.

.

.

Denis and Hanji were walking through the town holding hands; Dennis was having some problems with Hanji, because with whatever she saw, she tried to run at it and begged to Denis to buy it, so he was trying to keep her close to him.

"Denis" Hanji's voice made the called one to turn at her "Do we need something else?" She asked looking at him.

Before answering her, Denis turned at the bag he had in his right hand and looked at everything he had inside it; there were Christmas pendants, red carpets, Christmas lights, a Christmas tree star, spheres of different colors, and ceramics little figures for the center table. He then turned at the one Hanji had in her left hand and saw the Christmas socks, some Santa cloth figures, elves' ones and reindeers too "No" He answered "I think we have everything, let's return home" He declared, and then the Zoë siblings made the way back home. In the way home, Denis turned sometimes at his younger sister, just for keeping her view away from the black bag he had inside the one where all the decorations were.

.

.

.

"We have finished, haven't we, Den'?" Hanji asked to her brother, holding in her hands the last Santa cloth figure and looking at the main room, now filled with Christmas stuff.

Denis approached to Hanji and hugged her from behind "That's right, girl" He answered looking proudly at the completed decoration too 'What time is it?' He asked inside his mind, before turning at the clock that was in the same room. His eyes widened after seeing the late hour "Holy Rose!" He exclaimed, before turning his view at the younger one "Time for you to go to bed" He ordered, getting an angry look from Hanji.

"What?!" She asked looking angry at Denis "Why?" She asked again.

"Look what time is it" He answered showing her the clock with the view.

Hanji turned at it uninterested, and after seeing the hour, a gasp escaped from her mouth. "Almost midnight" She exclaimed "Where did the time go?" She asked to her brother.

Denis giggled at the same time he rubbed Hanji's hair "Come on" He squeezed her hand with his "I'll take you to your bed" He said and started to walk upstairs, pulling the younger one beside him.

"Hey, Den'" Hanji called the elder one "Can't stay up and see Mum and Dad?" She suddenly asked at the same time they were walking upstairs, but she felt crashing with something: she looked up and seeing that Denis stopped walking, and made her to crash with his back "I think that's a no, you can't, right?" She asked, before Denis could answer her.

Denis felt like tears trying to get out from his eyes, but it was only a feeling "Y-you know how they like more the things, little hurricane" He began at the same time he gave her a nervous smile. "They will come, b-but only if they find you asleep" He continued explaining "T-tomorrow you will see how they hadn't forgotten about you"

Hanji simply nodded at Denis, before they both returned to walk towards Hanji's room. When they reached it, Denis opened the door and continued to pull Hanji behind him. Hanji lied in her bed, while Denis covered her with her white blanket.

"Are you sure Mum and Dad won't forget about us tonight?" She asked, after Denis finished covering her.

"We are their children, Hanji" He began "They will never forget about us" He explained before kissing Hanji's forehead and walking towards the door "Goodnight, little hurricane" He said at the same time he closed the door behind him, and let Hanji alone in the room.

Hanji rolled over her bed from right to left, before accommodated herself in her comfortable bed. She tried to sleep, because she really wanted to see what her parents would bring her the next day at the morning, but a lot of thoughts didn't let her.

 _'Why Denis never wants to tell me why Mum and Dad only visit us the night before Christmas and only when Denis and I are asleep?'_ She asked in her _mind 'Don't they know that I-no, WE have missed them a lot since they've been gone? Denis always says that they are finishing their dream, that they have already get out from the walls and now they are visiting everything that inside the Books of the Outside World said, like the Salt Mountains, or the Ice Continents, or the Sand Fields. Actually, I have no idea what those things mean, but my parents may already know. Maybe when they return from their trip, they will tell me how the Outside World really is'_ And with that last thought, Hanji started to close her eyes, seconds before she fell asleep.

Away from her room, but inside the house too, Denis was sitting in the sofa beside a window, his forehead was leaning in his left hand, while his left elbow was lying on the edge of the window. Tears were starting to fall from his eyes, while he was trying to not shout, because he didn't want to wake up his little sister. But his sobs were starting to be louder, at the same time the tears were starting to fall faster.

"W-why?" He asked at no one between tears "Why did you leave us in a moment like this?" He asked looking up at the dark-blue sky, which could be seen from the window "Don't you see how young she was when you both went away?! This will be the third Christmas in which I have lied her about you! And it will be not a lot more ones until she notices the reality" He explained, before looking away from the sky and turning it to his sister's door "You should see how much she has grown up. The little girl you saw for the last time is now turning to a young woman" He finished, before getting up from the sofa, cleaning the last tears in his eyes with his arm and walking upstairs, now…towards his room. He opened the door and walked at his bed; he lied over it and, quickly, fell asleep.

.

.

.

A shout made his eyes to open immediately. He sat in a border of his bed and started to rub his eyes. A yawn escaped from his mouth; seconds before some quickly footsteps were starting to be heard in the stairs. He turned at his opened door and her worries went away after seeing his young sister standing in front of him, or that was what he thought in the moment he saw her.

"Brother!" She exclaimed after seeing him sitting in his bed "Come quickly!" She ordered.

Denis, who was still sleepy, turned confused at her "Aren't you always the one who never likes to be awaken too early?" He asked. After seeing that her brother wouldn't come by himself with her, Hanji walked determined at her and took his arm, before starting to pull him out of the room. When they were out of the room, she closed the door behind them and walked through the corridor towards the stairs "Ugh" Denis, who was trying to escape from his sister's grip, exclaimed "Is the house burning or why are you taking me downstairs?" He asked, trying to stop his sister's energy.

"No!" She denied firmly. She continued to pull him downstairs, before letting him some stairs down her. She raised her both arms and a smiled started to cover her whole face "Merry Christmas, brother" She said.

Denis smiled after hearing her sister's words. He interlaced his arms around her waist, before loading her up and kissing her cheek "Merry Christmas to you too, little hurricane" He exclaimed, seconds before letting the younger one in the stair again "Was that the reason you wake me up too early?" He asked, but Hanji denied with her head, making the elder one to look confused at her "Then, where does the enthusiasm comes from?" He asked. Seconds after she heard that question, another big smile started to cover her face. Hanji took her brother's hand and started to walk downstairs, with him behind her. Suddenly, she stopped in the beginning of the stairs, while Denis stopped beside her "Are you going to tell me what's going on?!" Denis shouted a little annoyed. Hanji looked up at him with a smile on her face, before pointing with the view the main room. Denis followed the view of his sister and his widened seconds after he saw it. His entire body turned at that direction, while a confused and scared feeling started to create inside him "W-what…?" He tried to speak, but no word could be out of his mouth.

"You were right, brother!" Hanji exclaimed happy "Mum and Dad didn't forget about us! Look at how many things they brought us!" She yelled before she ran at the Christmas tree, that was in a corner of the main room, and threw herself at the hundred presents that were under it "Yahoo!" She exclaimed, at the same time she started to throw lots and lots of present's boxes over her.

Denis started to walk slowly at where his sister was, still couldn't believe what he was seeing. His expression was filled with confusion, and it was still growing with every present he was seeing. He turned his view at every side, before a little box roll towards his feet; he knelt at its height and took it in hands. He rolled it in his hands, until he found the gift tag; he noticed it had something written in it, and so he read it:

To: Denis Zoë

From: Mum and Dad

He crumpled the tag at the same time he felt like a lump in his throat. He closed hardly his eyes, before taking the ribbon that wrapped the box in his right hand. He pulled from it and it released. The only thing left was the cover of the box, so he opened it slowly. Immediately, after seeing what was inside it, his eyes filled with tears and he covered his mouth with his right hand, at the same time he dropped the cover and it fell to the floor. He fell backwards, yet holding the box, and started sobbing while he remember something he was talking with his parents three years ago.

.

"Then Denis, what do you like?" A woman, who was walking besides her kid, asked motherly to him.

The young one turned funny at her, after hearing her question "Don't worry mum" He began "This will be a Christmas where I'll be the one who buy you something" He explained, seconds before receiving a serious look from his mother.

"No, no" She denied "You are still my boy. Tell me what you want" She ordered, making her son to giggle at her.

Denis turned his view at every place, where people were selling lots of different things. His view crossed through different things, before it stopped in one. He separated from his mother and walked at it, until he stopped centimeters in front of it.

His mother, who was a tall and thin woman, with white skin, long light-brown hair, and big dark-brown eyes, started to walk at him, before a hand took her arm and made her to turn at the owner of it. Her worried expression immediately vanished after seeing that her husband was the one who pulled her. She smiled at her, before kissing him in the lips; after the kiss, they both turned their view at the direction of where their son was yet seeing it.

"You like it, don't you?" The man asked, making the young one to jump back.

He let a small shout to be heard "Dad! Oh, hi" He greeted "Come on, man. Don't scare me like that" He replied annoyed.

His father laughed after seeing his son reaction "Between everything you can find here, you want a snowman's lamp, huh?" He asked, after seeing the view of his son getting again in the little lamp. His son nodded, without taking the view away from the little objet, which was a small snowman desk lamp "Who knows?" His father began, getting closer to him "Maybe this Christmas it will appear under our tree" He explained, making his son to turn weird at him.

"C'mon Dad" He replied "You don't need to-"

"But I want to!" The adult said, before his son could reply "After all…" He continued, making his wife and son to look confused at him "…we, still, need to wait more than a month for Christmas"

.

 _-…we, still, need to wait more than a month for Christmas-_

That sentence was the last thing Denis remembered about that date. He turned again at the box, before he shoved hos hand inside the box and took out what was inside it "But before that 'more than a month' came, you were already gone" He said softly, caring that his sister wouldn't hear him.

Hanji, who was yet playing with the presents' boxes, turned curious at her big brother and crawled towards him. She approached to him from behind, and looked down from his shoulder "That's cute" She, suddenly, exclaimed, making Denis to jump a little "Is that what Mum and Dad brought you for Christmas?" She asked innocently. Denis just nodded at her, making her to smile happily "That's awesome! Can I connect it?" She asked again. Denis, without objection, gave her the little lamp; she ran at a corner of the main room and found a power outlet. She then took the cable of the little lamp and connected to it. Immediately after she connected it, the little lamp, or rather, inside it, started to emanate lights spheres of different colors. While the purple ones were seen, the blue ones were vanished "Whoa, Denis!" She called the elder one, who turned at her "This thing is so cute. Mum and Dad always know what we like most, huh?" She asked to him.

Denis, who recently had a confused look in his face, smiled at his sister and nodded happily "Yes, you are right Hanji. They always know what we like most" He affirmed, before turning at the others presents left "Let's see who can open more presents faster!" He exclaimed at the same time he stood up and ran towards the tree.

Hanji smiled at him, before standing up and running behind him too "It's for sure that I'll win, big brother!" She shouted, before throwing herself to the presents left, making both of them, brother and sister, to laugh.


	5. Head-Quarters' Adventures

"…we finished opening the last presents; and after that, we stayed the rest of the day cleaning all the trash we made" Hanji finished, before turning at her two friends; one in the floor, looking at her with happy-sad expression, and the other one beside her, with watery eyes "That was my story"

Petra, who was beside her, cleaned the future tears in her eyes and sob softly at her "Hanji" She exclaimed, before getting closer to her and interlacing her arms around her neck "That was so beautiful" She said.

"She's right, 'Ji" Reilly who was yet in the floor affirmed "That was so cute; a really perfect example of an Unforgettable Christmas." She added.

Hanji smiled and hugged Petra too "Thanks a lot, girls" She smiled at them, but her expression suddenly changed "I used to think that too, before I dis-"

"Before, nothing!" Reilly yelled, making the others two to turn at her "Do you really think what happened to you was a farce?" She asked, looking serious at Hanji.

"No! Of course, I don't!" She denied "Neither Denis or I can explain what happened that time, so…" She explained, before looking at her two friends "…yeah, that was my Unforgettable Christmas" She said, making the others two to laugh with her.

But soon, the laughs were stopped after they three felt a cold and strong breeze getting in by the window "Close the window" Petra ordered at the same time she and Hanji started to hug themselves.

Reilly stood up from the floor and walked at the window. She started to close it, but before she could, some noises made her to look through it.

The others two walked at the window too, forgetting about the cold while Reilly just stayed looking through it. After some more seconds of looking through it, she then managed to see what happened "Shit. The breeze turned too strong suddenly" She explained at the same time she closed the window. She turned at her friends, who were looking at her "It even made a tree to fall" She said.

"Then…if it was a tree that made the broken sound…" Petra began. At the same time she turned at the others two "…where did the shout came from?" She asked, making the girls to look at her in agreement.

Any of the three said something for some seconds, before Reilly's eyes widened and, with a very quickly movement, ran between Hanji and Petra and got out from the room. The others two shared views, before turning their view at the door which Reilly recently closed.

.

.

.

Her steps could be heard in the entire place. They were too fast that it could be impossible to count them. Without telling someone, without covering herself thanks to the cold, and in front of all her comrades and superiors' view, she walked at the exit and opened immediately the door. She got out of the place and closed the door behind her. The breeze was more than cold, and with the simply jacket she had, it was even more terrible; and the cold smoke that she was letting go out of her mouth, could prove it. She didn't care about it, and, while she rubbed her hand with the other one, she started to walk towards the death forest that was in front of her. Everything she could see was the death trunks and branches of the trees, and thousands of snowflakes falling quickly from the sky _'Dammit. It's good that this ice storm will last just some minutes, but bad that he had the idea of getting out at this moment'_ Reilly thought at the same time she entered in the forest. She needed to be careful for not stepping in any hole or falling by some raised root, or crashing with some death branches. With every minute that passed and passed, the cold started to increase and the view started to be more difficult to notice; everything she could do was to shout the name of who was searching for "LEVI!" She yelled, hoping that he would give her any clue of where he was. After not receiving anything as answer, she continued walking; until she spotted a weird tree's size "The broken tree" She exclaimed to herself, at the same time she started to walk towards it "Please, please…he is okay, he is okay" She begged while she started to get closer to it. When she was already close, she looked down and her eyes widened after seeing what she didn't want to see "LEVI!" She yelled before kneeling at his height and starting shaking him.

Levi, who was trapped under the tree's broken trunk, moaned after feeling someone shaking him. He looked up and saw who was that someone "Reilly?" He called her, who immediately sighed in relief and smiled at him.

"Oh, Levi; what a relief" She said before turning her view at the trunk over him "Don't move" She ordered "I'll take you out of there. Did you break something?" She asked at the same time she started to pull up a trunk's part.

"N-no" Levi hardly denied, thanks to the trunk which was crushing his stomach.

Reilly pulled up again the trunk, and with a lot of strength, it started to roll back, until it was away from Levi. Reilly immediately turned her attention at him and helped him to stand up "I've told you that being out in winter's days isn't a good idea, why you never listen to me?" She asked while she put Levi's left arm around her nape, and they both started to walk at the building.

Levi thought of replying her, but when he turned at her, she noticed that she wasn't wearing something to keep her warm "You're the stupid one in here" He declared, receiving a confused look from the girl "Who on Earth would get out during an ice storm with no winter clothes on?" He asked.

"You would possibly get injured, and I wasn't willing to have that option" She replied. Levi didn't have any other intention to fight with her, so he just shut up.

.

.

.

Her body was frozen, she could feel that in every inch of it; but that didn't stop her, even with all the pain in her entire body, she continued serving tea in that cup. She closed the saucepan and blew softly to the tea that was inside the cup. Reilly got out of the kitchen and turned her view to the sofa that was in the main room, in front of the flaming chimney. She smiled after seeing the short man sat in it, with a thick blanket around his body. She walked at him and sat beside; he immediately turned at her, and took in hands the cup she was giving her.

He slurped some of the tea and turned his view at the girl who was beside him, before letting the cup of tea in the table that was in front of him "Thanks" He exclaimed at the same time he avoided to crash view with her.

Reilly look askance at him, while a small smiled started to form in her face "You're welcome" She answered, before she moved closer to him.

He turned at her, before she leaned her head in his shoulder. By 'instinct', Levi took out his left hand of the blanket and started to rub Reilly's hair. Immediately after he did that, Levi noticed something not right with Reilly; he saw how her body trembled and, at that moment, the color of her nose, her lips and her hands was no more her natural white color but an inhuman purple. He immediately separated from her and took out the blanket from him, before giving it to her "Take it" He ordered at the same time he approached the blanket to her "You need it more than me" He continued before Reilly could do anything. Reilly just looked at him unsure; and before she could ask him something, Levi wrapped the blanket around her body "Better, right?" She asked before sitting beside her again. Reilly simply nodded before turning her view at the fire in the chimney, which was in front of her "It was a total idiocy what you did out there, you know?" He asked.

Reilly immediately turned angry at him "It was that, or letting you under that broken trunk" She replied angry "The least you could do was to thank me" She continued looking closely to her.

Levi turned his view at her too "Whatever" He exclaimed "Even so, you were stupid" He declared.

Reilly turned funny at him, before pushing him softly in the left shoulder with her right one "No, you were the stupid one" She exclaimed.

Levi pushed her right side with his right hand too, softly but harder than she did "No, you were the stupid one" He said again.

Reilly took her right hand out of the blanket, and pushed him even harder "No! You were the stupid one!" She said with a louder tone.

Levi turned at her, and now with his both hands pushed her even harder "NO! You were the stupid one!"

Reilly, immediately after feeling the hard push of Levi, took out the blanket from her and jumped at him, making him to fall to the sofa towards a side of it, and started to roll through the floor "NO! You. Were. The. Stupid. One!" She yelled, at the same time they both were rolling in the ground.

Levi didn't answer; he just continued playing with Reilly in the ground. They crashed with a lot of things, making Reilly to laugh and to forget about the cold she had in her entire body minutes ago. While they continued rolling in the floor, none of them two noticed their superior looking at them funny "Isn't it too early for you two to fight?" He asked, making the younger ones to stop doing whatever they were doing.

Their eyes widened after hearing their superior's voice "Erwin" They both exclaimed at the same time they separated from the each other, stood up from the floor and cleaned themselves, before crossing their arms and looking at him like anything had happened.

Erwin laughed after seeing his subordinates' reaction "Which was the reason of the fight now?" He asked at the same time he walked at the sofa in the same room.

Reilly and Levi looked askance and each other, instead of answering him "I-it wasn't a fight" Reilly was the first one who spoke.

"Yeah, right" Erwin replied sarcastically "Levi" He then turned his attention at the short man; the called one turned immediately at him "Are you ok?" He asked.

While Reilly gulped nervous, Levi looked at him confused "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well…" Erwin began, at the same time Reilly got more and more nervous "…we all saw how worried Reilly was when she got out with no winter clothes and in front of all of us" He explained turning his view at the nervous girl.

Levi, immediately after hearing Erwin's explanation, turned serious at the girl beside him "Yes, Erwin" He answered, without taking the view away from the girl. He walked at her and round her neck with his left arm and got closer her head towards his chest, while with his right hand he ruffled her hair, hardly but carefully "This stupid brat got me before anything could happen" He explained at the same time Reilly tried to escape from Levi's grip; but with the strength he had, it was impossible.

Before Erwin could say something, another girl appeared in the door and, before she spoke, she shut herself after seeing the strange poses of her two comrades "R-Reilly" She called the girl between Levi's arms, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Hmpft" Reilly exclaimed after Levi squeezed more her head until her nose and mouth were hidden in Levi's broadside. With her two hands, she tried to push him away; but it wasn't until she started to tickle him, that Levi let her go. She breathed heavily, before turning at her comrade, who was yet in the door beside Erwin "What's the matter, Hanji?" She asked.

Hanji burst into laughs after seeing Reilly's hair made a disaster and her blush unconcealed "Sorry, sorry" She said, trying to incorporate herself "Oh my Rose" She exclaimed after she calmed herself a little "That was so funny. What were you two doing?" She smirked at the two culprits. But after she noticed that none of the two would answer her, she returned to the topic she came for the beginning "Reilly, it's more than noon" She continued "It's getting late"

Reilly gasped, after knowing what Hanji was talking about, and ran quickly at her. "Oh, yes! Let's go prepare!" She exclaimed enthusiastically and thought to walk upstairs with her friend, but the confused looks of her superior and her comrade made her stop "My family wants to make a Christmas dinner and they told me to invite whoever I want" She explained "Do you want to come?"

.

.

.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Reilly asked stopping behind the sofa in which the two men were sitting on.

The two of them turned at her, instead of answering her, they two stayed looking at her, with wide eyes and impressed expressions "And you will go dressed like that?" Her superior, Erwin, was the first one who let out a word.

Reilly turned confused at her, before walking backwards and looking down, for seeing the lowest part of her costume "What is wrong with it?" She asked at the same time she looked at every part she could see of it.

The wrong thing that the men were seeing on it, was that it was a costume of a single piece: it was a short-Christmas-red-dress with red braces on the shoulders' part, that let see her shoulders, her neck, and her arms; long black gloves that covered almost her entire arms, they reached a little more than the elbow height, but less than the armpit height; almost the entire dress was color red, excepting the low and high borders, which were color white; there was a black ribbon around her waist, that, at the end, was liable with a black bun; she had white tights that covered her entire legs; and was wearing a pair of short-black shoes. She was wearing a Christmas-red-cap too.

"Nothing" The two men answered unsure at the same time.

Before Reilly could ask them again the same question, her two roommates appeared in the door, making the two men to look surprised at them again "Are you ready, Reilly?" Hanji asked. Reilly nodded happily, making Hanji to smile at her. She then turned at the two men, who didn't want to take the view of the two latecomers, and looked at them confused "What's wrong with those two?" She asked to Reilly.

Reilly looked at the men two, before turning back at her friends "It's because your costumes" She answered.

Both, Petra and Hanji, turned confused at her "What's wrong with them?" They asked at the same time.

The costumes of the two girls were almost the same as Reilly's, just that theirs were color green; they weren't using gloves; there were no ribbons, or buns around their waist, instead of that, they were using a black and thick belt, with a golden buckle; just the high borders were in color white, while the low borders were in peak shapes; they were using white tights too and a pair of short-black shoes. Instead of red-caps, they were using green ones.

"I asked them the same question" Reilly said, before turning at the men "Go ahead; I still need to check out something" She ordered to the two elves-girls. They both nodded before saying goodbye with the hands to the men, and getting out by the door "Then, are you coming?" She asked again.

"No" Erwin denied. "It's ok. I can spend Christmas here" He explained.

"Same here" Levi suddenly agreed "I think I will do company to him" He explained.

"B-but…" Reilly thought of the exact words to reply "…c'mon! Why not to spend a Christmas afternoon with friends?" She asked "We all are going to go: I, of course, Petra, Hanji, Eld, Gunther, and Oluo, even Mike is coming!" She explained.

And, as if by magic, the last called one suddenly got downstairs and look at the other three persons who were talking in the sofa of the main room. He smiled to himself before he walked towards them, and with a very huge smile, he took Reilly by the shoulders, making the three others to turn confused at him "Ho, ho, ho!" He exclaimed, making the girl to look weird at him. "Merry Christmas!"

"Mike" Reilly called him, and he turned immediately at her "That is Santa's line, and you are Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" She explained.

And it was when everyone agreed. Mike was dressed with his Survey uniform; but, in his head, he had a horned diadem; and a little shining-red ball as nose. Mike immediately noticed his mistake, and he took out of his head and nose, the diadem and ball "Oh, what a shame" He exclaimed, before running away from there and getting out by the door.

"See?" Reilly asked, getting her attention back to the men "Even Mike is excited!" She replied. None of them answered, they just turned their view at the chimney and started to drink the hot chocolate from their cups. Reilly sighed and turned back, but before she started to walk, she gave a last look to the men "If you both change your opinion…" She began at the same time they both looked again at her "…the dinner will be in my house, you know how to get to it" She explained, before starting to walk. But before she could reach the exit door, she turned back at the guys. "Merry Christmas, guys!" She exclaimed, seconds before wearing on a thick dark-blue jacket and getting out by the door.


	6. Dinner

**~ Many people say that the best way to spend a Christmas holiday is with both: friends and family, and they aren't wrong! ~**

* * *

In a house over a small District in Wall Rose, Trost, the dinner of a certain family was beginning. Inside it, no just one family but more than five, were starting to greet each other; from sisters and brothers, and mothers and fathers, to friends and families. The owners of that certain house were the Leonhard family, which was formed by a serious but good father, a calm but lovely mother, an energetic but sympathetic little girl, and a wise but agile young girl. That family was the organizer of a dinner party, and it wouldn't be a small one. There could be see Petra Ral and her father, Hanji Zoë and her brother, Oluo Bozado and his mother, father and elder sister, Gunther Schultz and his mother and grandfather, and Eld Jinn and his girlfriend. But everyone hadn't come yet.

"Where is Reilly?" Mr. Leonhard asked to his daughters' friends.

Petra and Hanji turned at him, with a huge smile in their faces "Reilly stayed a little more time in the Headquarters" Petra explained.

"Yeah" Hanji affirmed "She wants to convince Erwin and Levi to come to the dinner too" She explained, enthusiastic as always.

Before Reilly's father could ask the young girls something else, a hand took his arm from behind. He turned and saw his wife smiling at him "Don't worry, honey" She said, as sweetly as always. "She will be here in some minutes"

"Yeah Dad, Mummy is right" A voice from above made, not just the two adults but the young girls who were beside them to turn up. All eyes widened scared after seeing the young blonde girl hanging by her legs from the lamp "Reilly always likes to come at the last moment" She explained

"Annie!" Her father yelled "Stop hanging from the lamp! Come down, now!" He ordered, making his daughter to moan angrily.

"Uh, c'mon" She exclaimed. "I'm so bored! Nor Berthold, nor Reiner, nor Reilly has come yet!" She replied.

Her father wanted to reply her, but some knocks on the entry door made him to walk at it. A smile started to from in his face, after seeing two persons standing in front of it: a young girl dressed with a Santa costume, and a man with a horned diadem and a red-shining ball as nose "Reilly! Mike!" He yelled their names, before hugging them both at the same time. The others two retuned happily the hug to the man. After they broke the embrace, Mr. Leonhard invited them both to enter inside the house, and so they did "Hey, family!" He shouted, making all the guests to turn curious at him "Look at who are finally here!" He yelled at the same time he pulled in front the latecomers.

Everyone smiled at them "REILLY! MIKE!" They all shouted at the same time, before walking at them and hugging each other.

Reilly's father smiled at the funny scenario, before starting to close the door; but before he could close it completely, a hand from the outside made him stop. He jumped scared back, and let the owner of the hand to open it. His scared expression immediately changed after seeing six familiar persons smiling at him. "Are we too late?" One of them asked.

He giggled before incorporating himself back and smiling at them "No, but you almost cause me a heart attack" He answered "Come in, come in" He exclaimed, at the same time he invited them to come. He then closed the door and turned at where everyone else was finishing greeting and hugging Mike and his daughter, Reilly "Don't stop yet the hugs" He ordered, and before someone could say something, he spoke "Looks like Mike and Reilly weren't the only late ones" He explained at the same time Bertolt, Reiner and their families walked towards them.

The massive number of guests now turned at the new latecomers, including Mike and Reilly; but before Reilly could approach them, she felt her cap being pulled away from her head. She looked around her and, after noticing no one was around her, she turned her view upside her and her eyes widened terrified after seeing her young sister hanging from the lamp "Annie! Come down from that lamp in this moment!" She ordered angrily.

The tone in which Reilly ordered Annie to came down, scared the called one a lot; she didn't have any option but to get down from the lamp, so she released her legs from the lamp and made a backflip, until she finished in the floor. She then, with Reilly's cap yet in her hand, looked up and found a very angry Reilly looking at her to. "You are late" She simply said, avoiding her sister's view.

Reilly, slowly, started to approach at Annie; after noticing that action, the younger one closed immediately her eyes, waiting for a yell from the eldest one; but what she received, neither Annie could expect it. She felt how her arms and body were squeezed by her big sister's embrace. She moaned painfully after feeling the whole strength of her sister squeezing her "Don't ever do that again" Reilly whispered in Annie's ear, seconds before she let her in the floor again.

Annie felt like an entire house had fall over her and she stayed under the debris for a whole week. She then turned scared at Reilly and gave her back her cap "You still kick the trees' trunks, don't you?" She asked, before turning at her friends between all the other guests "Yes! Now everyone, Reilly, Reiner and Berthold, are here! This won't be more bored!" She exclaimed, making her sister to giggle at her enthusiastic. Annie then turned back at Reilly, with a very happy expression in her face, before noticing something "Didn't Levi want to come?" She asked.

Reilly immediately turned at her, before smiling sadly "No" She denied "I tried the whole day, but seems like he doesn't want to celebrate Christmas" She explained.

Annie looked sad at her too "Oh, that is sad" She agreed "I even got him a present" She said, getting the confused look of Reilly. She ran at some empty boxes that were in a corner of the stairs and took something behind them. She then returned to her sister and showed her what she was planning to give Levi for Christmas.

Reilly's expression turned confused after seeing the familiar pair of boots "Are those my boots?" She asked serious, making the young one to hide the dark-brown pair of boots behind her.

"No"

Reilly took away the boots from Annie, before turning serious at her "Why you wanted to give these to Levi?" She asked in a curious but serious tone.

Annie got a little nervous after hearing her sister's question "They are boots with high platform" She answered, getting the confused look of the elder one "So, I thought he would like them, because they would make him look taller" She explained.

It was after her explanation, when Reilly smiled at her, before letting out a long laugh. It could be an innocent action, but it still made a very good joke. She then turned at the younger one, yet laughing, and put her hands over Annie's shoulders "Very well, Annie" She said between laughs. "Tomorrow I will take them with me, and give them to Levi; I will say him that you send them to him, okay?" She asked funny.

Annie smiled back at her sister, before Reilly gave her back the boots "Okay" She answered, before running back at the empty boxes and hidden the boots behind them. After she did that, instead of returning with her sister, she went to where her friends, Bertolt and Reiner, were.

Reilly smiled after seeing her sister hugging and kissing in the cheeks her friends and their families "Honey" A voice called her from behind. Reilly turned and saw her mother standing there. "Can you please help me serving the food?" She asked.

Reilly nodded and the two women walked towards the kitchen. Reilly's eyes widened at the same time she saw what her mother prepared "Whoa, Mum" She exclaimed "You really strive yourself a lot this year" She explained, looking at the family dinner.

Her mother smiled, and then, mother and daughter, took the saucers in hands and went to the dining room, for placing them in the table. After they finished with the saucers, they now went for the dishes, cutlery, cups and napkins; it was, after finishing with the last things, when Reilly's mother noticed something, or someone, missing "What about your boyfriend Levi and Commander Erwin?" She asked to her daughter, who was beside her.

Reilly's expression turned impressed, and the smile she had just seconds ago started to turn into a nervous-ashamed one. She couldn't stop feeling her cheeks turning hot, and even more, she couldn't stop the blush that was starting to cover, not only her cheeks but her entire face. She turned slowly to her mother, yet with the ashamed smile and the uncontrollable blush. And her nervous didn't stop after echoing in her mind how her mother referred to Levi: _'…your boyfriend…'_ "Levi isn't my boyfriend, Mum" She replied "And they didn't want to come; they'll spend Christmas in the Head-Quarters" She explained at the same time she could control her blush, making it to disappear.

Her mother smirk at her daughter, after hearing her reply; but it suddenly turned confused "Didn't they want to come?" She echoed her daughter's last reply. Reilly simply nod, before turning back at placing the last cups and napkins "Oh" She exclaimed "That's sad; because I prepared the dinner exactly for two more persons" She explained, making her daughter to turn confused at her "Oh well, more food for everyone else, don't you think?" She asked, now looking at her daughter.

Reilly smiled in agreement at her mother, before hearing something weird in the kitchen "You let on the stove the hot chocolate, don't you?" She asked, looking serious at her mother.

"Yes" The woman affirmed ashamed; but none of them both did anything, they just stayed looking unsure at the already ready table; seconds after, her mother reacted and turned her view at the kitchen "The chocolate!" She gasped. But Reilly, after noticing what was wrong in the kitchen, was now running at it.

She entered in the kitchen, running, and her view immediately was on the turned on stove. She turned it off and took out the top of the saucepan were the chocolate was. She closed immediately her eyes after all the steam flew out of the saucepan. Reilly started to cough when the entire steam rounded her. She managed to open the window that was in the kitchen, and so all the steam got out by it. After there was no more steam in the kitchen, she got her attention back to the saucepan; she looked inside it, and her expression turned into a discomforted one after seeing what was left inside the metal object "Shit" She exclaimed at the same time she saw that everything left inside the saucepan was the foam of the already gone hot chocolate. She then turned her view at the floor and saw all the hot-dark-brown liquid scattered through the entire kitchen floor. A disgusted grin started to form in her lips, after realizing that she didn't just need to clean all the disaster but that there was no more chocolate for the Christmas dinner.

After cleaning all the spread chocolate, she started to walk towards the dining room, but before she could get to it, some knocks in the door stopped her. She turned at it, with a confused look. _'Isn't already everyone here?_ ' She thought at the same time she walked to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened happily at the same moment she saw a certain person she cared much about. But before she could say something, the blond man spoke.

"Ho, ho, ho" He exclaimed "Merry Christmas, my Santa female-helper" He said, smiling at Reilly. Reilly smiled at him and tried to say something at the Santa-dressed man, but Erwin spoke first again "And for making this Christmas-family-dinner more special, I brought with me my elf best helper" The Commander explained, and from behind him, a short and serious man dressed with a green-elf-costume, appeared. Reilly couldn't help but laugh at the elf-Levi who was watching her uninterested "Oh, oh. Seems like he has shrunken" Erwin said, making the girl to laugh even louder.

After laughing for about a whole minute, Reilly turned at her Commander and comrade, both standing in front of her. She walked at them and hugged them both at the same time. The two men returned it, the shorter one later than the taller; then she looked at them confused "Did you get bored in the empty Headquarters?" She asked funnily.

Levi and Erwin shared views before turning at the young girl "I think we are going to give ourselves to enjoy a Christmas night with our friends" Erwin answered.

Before Reilly could invite them to enter, a man appeared in the door too, and smile after seeing the new guests "Commander Erwin! Levi!" He exclaimed, making the two men to turn at him "At the end you both came" He exclaimed at the same time he pulled them both into the house. While Reilly closed the door, her father pulled the two men towards the dining room, where everyone else was starting to sit in each chairs "Family! Look who decided to make us company!" He yelled at all the guests, who turned at him and smiled after seeing the serious-elf-Levi and the happy-Santa-Erwin standing in front of them.

The first one who walked at them was Reilly's mother, who received them with a smile in face "You came just in time" She exclaimed "C'mon, sit down; time to eat" She ordered. The two men followed the woman towards the table, but before they reached it, Levi turned at Reilly and reached her forward something.

Reilly turned confused at him, before looking at what he was giving her "Take it" The short guy ordered, in which Reilly obeyed.

She started to inspect it, and it didn't take long after she noticed what it was "Are these chocolate bars?" She asked, looking at Levi.

He nodded "I bought them in the way here; as I didn't need them, I thought you would" He explained.

Reilly smiled at him, before walking to her mother. The last one, after noticing her elder daughter approaching at her, turned her view at her "Is something wrong, Reilly?" She asked, but the younger one shook her head "Then, what it is?" She asked again, seconds before Reilly gave her the bars. Her mother took them in hands, before turning surprised at Reilly "Who gave you these?" She asked.

Reilly immediately thought of a way to answer her mother which didn't involve Levi, but that was something she avoided to "Levi brought them and gave to me" She answered in an uninterested tone.

Her mother thought to make funny about that 'topic' again to her daughter, but a question in her head stopped her _'Why they hadn't become a couple yet?'_ She asked inside her mind _'They are made for each_ other' She then simply smiled at her daughter "That was good to hear" She said to the young one, at the same time this last turned confused at her "Well, I think I should need to prepare this new chocolate. Just…" She now turned at her daughter with a funny look "…pray to Holy Rose that this time it won't end in another disaster" She explained at the same time she started to walk at the kitchen, but a hand that grabbed her arm stopped her.

"You will need some help with it." She said stepping beside her mother.

But she immediately stopped Reilly "No" She denied "Go and start eating with everyone else" She ordered, getting an unsure look from her daughter.

"No, Mum. If I help we'll finish even so-"

"Reilly" She was cut by her mother calling her "It won't take me so long, I swear you" She replied.

Reilly stayed looking at her mother for some moments, before turning her view at the dining room; it wasn't until the push of her mother that Reilly walked at the dining room, where everyone else was already in. She sat down in a chair; she turned at her left side, and found Levi sitting beside her; she then turned at her left side, and found little Annie smiling at her; and finally turned in front of her, and found Petra talking with Hanji, who was beside her. Everybody was already in their seats, and it was almost the time for starting with the family dinner "Honey!" Reilly's father yelled from his seat, after not seeing his wife beside him.

"Coming, coming, coming!" She exclaimed from the kitchen, moments before getting out of it and running at the dining room, just for being stopped by Reilly's hand.

"What about it?" She asked.

Her mother smiled "Don't worry. It still needs time to be finish" She explained.

Reilly let go her mother, who sat in the chair besides her husband. He looked at her, before turning at all the others guests sitting around the table, and a smile started to cover his face after knowing that it was time for their family dinner "Very well" He spoke, getting the attention of everyone "The family dinner has started, but before we start eating these exquisite saucers…" He said, followed by the smile of almost all the guests, thanks that they knew what was coming on"…let's say our wishes and why or whom for each one of us are grateful" He explained, at the same time he stood up from his seat.

While all the attention was in Reilly's father, Levi, who didn't have any clue of what was going on, got closer to Reilly, hoping no one would see him "Reilly" He called her softly. The young girl turned confused at him "What did he meant by that?" He asked.

Reilly, getting her view back to her father, smiled at Levi "You just need to stand up and tell all of us what do you wish for each of us, and the reasons why do you thanks us" She explained softly.


	7. Christmas' Speeches

Levi wanted to ask her something else, but Mr. Leonhard's voice made him to shut up, and turn at its direction "Well, first before anything, I want to thank all of you for join us in this family dinner; I want to thank my lovely wife, for making this exquisite dinner and for making every day a happy one..." He said, turning at the blushed woman sat beside him "…my beautiful daughter Reilly, for making me proud each day at knowing that she just doesn't fight against Titan but keeps order in all the tree Walls…" He said, now smiling at her elder daughter "…my princess Annie, for giving me a reason to smile every day…" He turned now at the little-blonde girl "…Erwin, for taking care of my Reilly every time, inside or out of the Walls…" He now smiled at the confused Commander "…Levi, for taking care of my daughter too, even if he doesn't like to prove it…" The called one turned confused at the man; that gratefulness was something that he didn't expect "…Mike, for being a better father figure than I could ever be…" He avoided the view with the blond man, but still gave him a smile "…I'm still better father for Reilly…" He said softly, but everyone could hear him clearly, making them to laugh at his comment "…and everyone else, for being, more than friends, a family to me…" He said, now looking at every guest "…I hope you all have a great life forever and be always happy" He finished with his wished and hopes, and sat again in his seat.

And so all the next guests followed Mr. Leonhard's action; one by one, they all said their wishes, their hopes and their thanks. Everybody was happy at being in such happy moment, except for a certain man, that more than being happy, he was confused _'Is this what every family does in a family dinner'_ He thought, at the same time his attention was no longer in the guest who was speaking, and then giving the word to the next beside it _'Why the hell I am nervous about this?'_ He asked in his mind, before noticing something and turning back at the guest who was smiling at all the others _'Wait…'_ His view now was turning at the young-happy girl that was beside him _'…nervous?'_ That simply word echoed in his mind several times. Why he was nervous? Someone like him was supposed to see something like the nervousness a child's play, but in this environment, that feeling was seem to have an even stronger meaning.

"First of all…" His thoughts were immediately vanished at the same moment he heard a familiar voice "…thanks Leonhard family for inviting me to an exquisite dinner…" He looked up and his eyes widened slightly after seeing his Commander standing up, with everyone's view at him "…thanks Mike for being, not just a friend to me but a brother…" The blond man said smiling at the other blond man "…the little-annoying brother…" He continued, getting the laughs of all the guests "…thanks Reilly for giving me headaches every morning, remembering me that I'm not dead…" He said, getting the ashamed but happy look of the blue-eyed "…thanks to all the young Survey soldiers that had proved to be more than brave…" He now looked at each of his subordinates with a smiled in face "…and their families for creating such good people…" He smiled at the adults "…thanks Levi…" The short man immediately turned his head quickly at him, getting the giggles of every guest "…for letting me know I could trust you, and you could trust me…" He looked at the grey-eyed and he looked back at the light-blue-eyed "…hope you all have great lives and enjoy each moment of them." He finished, followed by the claps of everybody, seconds before sitting back in his seat.

It was now the turn of the other blond man sitting beside him; so when he noticed that, he stood up and started to speak "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Leonhard for letting me join in this unforgettable family dinner…" Mike began"…thanks to Erwin for being that annoying-big brother I never wanted…" He said, making the called one and other guests to laugh "…to Reilly for giving me a reason to live each day like it would be the last one, giving me a chance to know how strong the love of a father can sometimes be…" The young girl turned happy at him, and she could saw how his lips moved and created three simply words she understood clearly: I love you; Reilly moved too her lips, but in her case, she created four words, which Mike understood clearly too: I love you too "…to…Levi…" He exclaimed the name between teeth, like it hurt him to say it; and not just the called one but all the guests turned surprised at him "…for being more than a comrade, a friend to me…" He continued, getting gasps, wide eyes, and confused looks from everyone on the room; but he didn't stop nor explain details "…to the young soldiers for not just being brave enough for the Brigade but being a family to all of us, especially to me…" He looked at each soldier when he said that "…and everyone else for being such a great family…I hope you all enjoy each of their lives, just as I do" He finished, seconds before he sat on his seat again and the cheers of the guests started to be heard.

After hearing Mike, Levi got back to his thoughts _'Even Mike had something to say'_ The confusion inside him was just increasing and increasing; when was his last real Christmas? It needed to be long ago for making him nervous and confused _'Why this all Christmas-stuff seems to be something new for me?'_ He asked in his mind. He got that question, because he had always see the decorations, the parties, the dinners and more Christmas-stuff, so that meant that he should know what Christmas was. Right? Right?! That wasn't the case of Levi Ackerman. No. He could have seen how Christmas worked, but he had never felt how it was. While his comrades and superiors went back to their houses in the cold days for spending that family holiday with each family member, he just stayed in the old castle, sometimes alone and sometimes with some other soldiers. What was different from those times? Oh yeah; he now was with more than three families sitting in the same table he was, with different saucers in front of them, everyone smiling at each guest who was its turn to stand up and talk in front of them all _'Would this mean I can have a Christmas dinner, after all? Just as she-'_

"Levi" Before he could finally answer all his former questions, a voice beside him made Levi to turn at it "It's your turn" It said softly. After hearing the softly voice of Reilly, Levi turned his view at the other guests, before founding himself caught in these lasts.

He was no longer confident nor determined, he was something else that he used to think it was impossible for him to feel: nervous. For the first time, not in his life but in the long time he had been in the Survey Corps, he was feeling nervous. What was he going to say? Was he going to talk about new tactics? Or plans? Or cleaning? Or about how he ended under a tree's trunk the same morning? No. He was going to say what everybody in the place wanted to hear. But he wasn't going to lie; he was going to say what he was keeping for himself until that unexpected dinner came. He stood up from his seat, cleaned his throat and put his both hands over the wood table "I wanted to thanks Reilly's mother and father, for giving me a chance to enjoy something I thought some hours ago was a completely foolishness…" He received everybody's confused look after hearing his honestly words "…thanks Erwin, for saving my life and giving me a chance to see something else than the thief-life, for making me to see you, more than a superior to me, a friend and a person who I could always count on…" He continued followed by the now more confused views everybody was giving him "…thanks Mike, for letting me know I wasn't the only one feeling like we both use to feel, making me know I didn't need to be selfish and showing me I needed to think about the others too as well…" Everybody's eyes widened, including the greeted one. Did he make all of that with hurting words and five-hours long training? "…thanks comrades, for being always by my side, not just in mission outside the Wall but when I need you or your help; that had proved me how a real friendship is done, even knowing that I've no right to been called yours…" The six called ones' expression showed even more surprised. Was the clean-freak calling them friends and thanking them for showing them friendship? "…thanks Annie, for giving me a chance to know how a real family was supposed to be; more than being the little sister of one of the more annoying girls you could find on Earth, you've been a sister for me too…" At that moment, the views of everyone were over the Leonhard's sister, but they immediately moved only to the younger one, who was surprised at what the serious guy had told her. Her view was focused at an undetermined place, but it didn't take her long before hiding her face between her arms, avoiding everybody seeing her notorious blush "…thanks Reilly…" He didn't even hesitate, he said determined and firmly the girl's name, making her to turned nervous at him; because at that moment, she couldn't define what the grey-eyed guy was going to say to her "…for showing me how, even in a place where I wasn't wanted, comfortable I could felt with an incredible, awesome, beautiful, skilled, wonderful, comprehensive, and caring woman at my side, such as you, Reilly Leonhard…" Was she hearing right? Was this guy the same cold Levi she had always knew? Yeah, it was. She looked up at him, seconds before crashing with the view of the last one. She looked closely through his view, and found that there was no seriousness, nor coldness, nor cleaning-madness but sympathy, kindness and conformity, something that was very weird at seeing in Levi "…thanks everyone else, for giving me a reason to enjoy Christmas with all of you, for trying to make this old Grinch's Christmas thought to change; and you didn't do it in vain, because it changed…" He made a pause to take a breath, before continuing with his speech "…just some hours ago, I used to think that Christmas was just a foolishness in which families decorated their houses, had luxurious dinners that they would only see one time in the whole year, and more pathetic thoughts. But you all have showed me how this Christmas-stuff is more than that…" He looked at all the guests, who were now seeing at him with happy looks, more than confused ones "…it is a date in which all of us can spend some time with their families and loved ones; say to each other things that we've hided days, maybe months ago; and enjoy parties, dinner, reunions or whatever each family organize…" Seconds after saying that, he turned his view at Reilly "…thanks darling, for, even when I ignored you, when I told you 'no', and when I saw you like a weird five years-old girl, trying and trying that this serious Scouting Legion soldier change his thought towards Christmas; well, you did it…" He said, referring to the dark-blue-eyed girl.

Reilly was shocked. Just some hours, or minutes ago, that guy she was now seeing thought that Christmas was a total foolishness; but she shocked even more after realizing something Levi said. _'Oh, crap; Levi know that I wanted to show him the real meaning of Christmas'_ She thought embarrassed after noticing that Levi discovered her plan "Don't call me darling" That was everything that could get out of her mouth, making the others guests to giggle.

Levi looked askance at her, before continuing "…I hope you all always be the incredible persons you are already. Hope you live always happy and with no worried, and enjoy every moment with the people you love most…Merry Christmas to everyone" He finished, at the same time he sat again in his seat.

He turned his view at all the other guests, and found every each one of them looking surprised at him. He already knew that that was going to happen, but what happened next, neither him could expect it to happen. At first, it began with Mr. Leonhard's, followed by his wife's, then by the sisters', followed by Erwin and Mike's, and finally, everyone else followed the first ones and started to clap and cheer at him. They all stood up from their seats and continued clapping and cheering happy. Levi looked up and found all the guests smiling at him; he couldn't understand why they all were doing that, before a voice near him started to talk "Oh my Rose, Levi" It exclaimed "That was so sweet. I never could expect you to say such incredible things as the ones you recently said" At the moment Levi turned at the owner of the voice, he found that enthusiastic, beautiful, lovely, Santa Claus-dressed girl "You don't know how much it means to me having you with us all" She said again, before turning at all the other guests "Am I right, family?" She shouted, getting everyone's cheer as answer "C'mon! For finishing good with this Levi-speech, why not the Christmas-now-believer give us a pretty smile?" She asked not only getting cheers in agreement but a cold view from the called one "Uhm" She exclaimed after noticing it "I think he isn't in good humor right now" She said, seconds before she sat again in her seat, followed by the other guests.

Levi turned serious at her, after everyone was already in its seat; Reilly, after noticing that, turned at him. They didn't say anything for some seconds, before Reilly got what was going on; her eyes widened ashamed and he stood up quickly from her seat "Well, I wanted to thanks my Mum and Dad, not just because they gave us this chance to have a family dinner, with both: family and friends, but because they've always been by my side, and that's something I really appreciate…" She turned at her both parents and smiled at them "…Mum, Daddy, I love you both…" She said, yet smiling at the two adults "…my little sister Annie, for giving me a reason to return every day safety home, and being not just a little sister but my best friend. I love you, furry-bunny…" She said, now smiling at the blonde girl sitting beside her "…Mike, for being a comrade, a friend, a superior, a father…everything you are for me. I can't explain everything you've done to me, so I'm going to summarize all of that: I love you Dad…" She said, smiling at the blond man, and this last one smiled at her too "…Erwin, for giving me the honor to be in the Scouting Legion and showing me how all the soldiers care for each other. Thanks for everything you've done to me, except for that times in which you force me to train day and night and wash all the dirty dishes, just for a friendly fight…" She explained, getting the sarcastic smile of her Commander "…Hanji, Petra, girls…thanks for being the best friends someone could ever ask for, even that sometimes, more than a friend, I seems like being your mother…" She laughed, making the two elf-girls to giggle at her too "…guys, for being such great comrades, friends, brothers to me, and for showing me how we're not just skill comrades, but closely friends too as well…" The three guys smiled at her and nodded in agreement "…and Levi, for letting me have a person who I could always count on. More than a cold, clean-freak, short guy, you are a person who, ugh, I can't even explain what you mean to me…so, I hope you understand what I really mean when I say: I love you…" What she said didn't seem weird, because they were all in the same table, telling each other how much they love them; so Reilly telling Levi that she loved him wasn't a weird thing, except for some certain persons that found the real meaning of those three words. The youngest one, always knew that that was going to happen; the father, was afraid that his daughter would say that; the dad, was going to kill the short guy when no one was seeing; the grey-eyed guy, was surprised at hearing such words from the most important woman in his life's mouth; and the dark-blue-eyed was more than ashamed, after telling him what she was ready to "…and thanks everyone for being such a great family for me, you can't be replaced because there are no more on Earth you can have such great hearts and hopes for each other…" While she was saying that, all the guests were seeing at her more than happy "…I hope you all will live such great lives, that no one ever separates you from the ones you love, that you live the life just as you want, and be always the good people you already are" She finished, and sat again in her seat, followed by thanks from all the guests and their claps.

"I think now it's my turn" The little blonde girl that was sitting beside Reilly exclaimed and stood up from her set, but after noticing how short she was, she stepped over her chair, getting everyone's giggle "Well, earlier, this morning, I prepared a speech, but after hearing Reilly's and my brother-in-law's…" She immediately shut herself after noticing the assassin glare the both called were giving her, she smiled ashamed at them before returning to the other guests "…I would prefer to summarize that forgotten speech…" She continued, before cleaning her throat and smiling "…I can't explain clearly everything I want to say, because each one of you had been part of my life. Being friends, parents, sister, and brother, everything I would ask for…" She said smiling "…all of you have been a very important part to my life, and I really can't explain to each other why…so, I will delimit myself for saying all of you the same thing: I love all of you, no matter what you've done wrong, or what you've done well. I love all of you for what you meant in my life, for your qualities, for your flaws, for everything!" She yelled the last part, making everyone to smile even more "So, Merry Christmas family; thanks for always being there when I need you more, and hope you all enjoy this Christmas dinner" She finished, before she got down from the chair and sat again in her chair.

The claps were heard again, before a cup's sound was starting to be heard; they all turned at who was making that sound and found Mr. Leonhard tapping his glass cup with one of the cutlery "Well, well…after all of us had already said what we wanted, it is time for starting with this Christmas dinner, but before that, what if we make a toast for this first full-family-dinner?" He asked. All of them agreed, and while almost everyone took their cups filled with wine, the younger ones took theirs, but filled with apple juice "Merry Christmas, family" He exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas" Everyone else exclaimed at the same time, and prepared themselves to drink the liquid, when a voice stopped them all.

"WAIT!" It shouted, making everyone to turn at the owner of it, and found Reilly stopping them "Merry Christmas, AND happy birthday Levi!" She corrected, making everyone to smile at her.

"Merry Christmas and happy birthday Levi" Everyone, now, exclaimed, before drinking the wine or apple juice.

Mr. Leonhard put his empty cup over the table and smiled at his guests "Now, it is time to eat" He declared, soon before all the guests started to put in their own dishes parts of the different saucers.

"Reilly" A voice in front of the called one made her to turn at it.

She smiled after seeing her friends looking at her "Yeah, girls?" She asked

"Do you remember the story of your Christmas there in the Headquarters?" Hanji asked, getting the nod of her "Great, you never told us what you had on that black bag" She explained.

Reilly stayed some moments without answering them, before getting what they were talking about "Oh yeah…do you see that green mountain jacket of my Dad?" She asked pointing at his father, who was wearing it "And the golden necklace my Mum has around her neck?" She now pointed at her mother "And Annie's snow sphere that is over the chimney?" She asked, now pointing at the chimney, in which over it, a small snow sphere with a happy snowman inside it was "Those were my last Christmas' presents" She explained, getting the smiles of her two comrades.


	8. Eve's End

"The chocolate's here!" She yelled, making all the guests to turn at her.

They all stood up from their places, and took from the trays the two women had in hands a cup filled with hot chocolate. Each one of them returned to their seats, after having a cup already in their hands. Mother and daughter soon followed them; they took their cups in hands and walked at the main room, where everyone was already. Reilly's mother walked towards the sofa and sat beside her husband, while Reilly walked towards another sofa, but instead of sitting in it, she gave Levi, who was sitting on the floor, her cup and sat down on the floor beside him, leaning her back with the low part of the sofa, she then turned at Levi and took back in hand her cup. She slurped from it, and licked her lips after feeling the hot chocolate passing between them. She then smiled at Levi, and turned to her right side, hoping to see her little sister, but she wasn't there. She turned again to Levi. "Levi, do you know where Annie is?" She asked to him.

Levi turned confused at her, but after seeing her right and finding just Annie's cup in the floor, he knew what she meant "No idea, darling" He answered, getting the assassin glare of the girl.

In the moment he called her like that, she immediately forgot about her little sister and gave him one of the most penetrating-assassin glares someone could give. Since she had memory, she had always hated when someone called her darling; it didn't matter if someone called her honey, or sweetie, or sweetheart, but the word 'darling' was a word that couldn't be refer towards her "Don't call me darling!" She hissed. She was about to jump at him, but something prickly in her face stopped her. She closed immediately her eyes at the moment she felt that thing moving through her entire face. When she managed to push it away, she looked up and found her little sister, along with her two best friends laughing in the stairs. She rolled her eyes before getting closer to Levi, and leaning her head in his right shoulder.

Levi turned at her, and before he could lean his head over hers, a voice in the same room made him to turn "We aren't going to finish this incredible night bored, are we?" The owner of the voice, who was no other than Petra, asked getting the attention of everyone.

"What do you want to do to change that?" Reilly's mother asked her instead of answering her.

Everyone ended in silence. Petra was right; after all that had happened that evening, are they going to finish it sitting in the same room, drinking chocolate and waiting until the first guest says goodbye? No. They weren't going to let that evening to finish like that "I got an idea" A voice in the stairs suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at it, and found little Annie taking something from her pocket. She took it from it, and showed to all her family: it was just some bells. No one got what she was trying to show, so Annie started to make the bells to ring in a slowly tone. Neither with that they understood what she was trying to say, except for three girls that, after hearing the slowly tune of the bells, shook their heads in disagreement "You know what this means Reilly, don't you?" Annie asked her big sister from the stairs.

Reilly immediately turned at her "Yeah, but I won't" She declared.

Her mother, after hearing the unexpected answer of her daughter, immediately understood what their daughters were talking about "C'mon Reilly. It will be just this time" She begged.

Reilly turned confused at her and shook again her head "Mum? You too?" She exclaimed confused.

"Just this time, Reilly…yes?" The woman asked again.

Reilly now turned at her two friends, who were watching the scene unsure "What do you think girls? Should we?" She asked to them.

Hanji and Petra shared views, before smiling and turning again to Reilly. They both nodded in agreement, making the dark-blue-eyes girl to sigh reluctantly. Reilly stood up from her seat and walked at the center of the room, followed by the others two. They three put on their caps, before turning at the three little children who were smiling in the stairs. The three girls smiled at each other, before sighing nervous and smiling at all the guests. Everyone else was looking confused at what the girls were going to do, some of them already knew what was going to happen, but almost all of them didn't have any clue of that. They three nodded at the young guys, seconds before the last ones started to make the bells to ring again. It was again that slowly tone, and seconds after making that, the girls started to do something any of the others could expect them to do.

-Reilly-

 _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree.**_

Everybody's eyes widened surprised. They just couldn't believe it, what made her to make that? Most of all stood up from their seats and walked back, for two reasons: to let the three girls more space and to could see them more clearly.

-Hanji and Petra-

 _ **I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you, yeah. **_

At that moment, the tone of the bells was no longer slowly. When they both finished to sing that verse, the three kids started to move faster the bells, making a more quickly, but continuous tone.

-Petra-

 _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree.**_

It was when, besides singing, the three girls started to move their hips with the bells' tone, getting the claps and cheers from all the guests. Even with the claps and smiles from the guests, the girls couldn't feel anything else more than ashamed and uncomfortable.

-Hanji and Reilly-

 _ **I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas Day.**_

-They three-

 _ **I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you, you baby.**_

Every guest, without exception, was fascinated at what the girls were doing in front of each one of their eyes. It wasn't a bad-detuned singing; instead, it was a toned singing.

-Hanji-

 _ **Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow  
**_ **And I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe.**

 _'Interesting'_ He thought at the same time he saw that girl singing in front of him _'For being a crazy four-eyes, she doesn't sing that bad'_ He last thought, before getting his attention back to the three friends.

-Reilly and Petra-

 _ **I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to, hear those magic reindeer click.**_

There it was when everyone's cheers got even louder; those two voices were the most beautiful ones together.

-They three-

 _ **'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you Baby.**_

-Reilly-

 _ **Oh, all the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's, laughter fills the air.**_

At that moment, he couldn't resist it anymore. He walked at where all the other guests were, and started to clap with the bells' tone and to cheer the three young girls in front of him, or maybe not completely at the three ones.

-They three-

 _ **And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me?**_

The three friends shared views and smiled at each other, without taking out the song from their mouths. Their nervousness and shame were no longer with them; instead of that, everything that they were feeling at that point was only fun and happiness.

-Hanji and Petra-

 _ **Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas; this is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door.**_

Immediately after singing that part, the three girls ran at all their guests and pulled them by the arms closer to them. The guests that they could pull, pulled with them the guests that were beside them, and the last ones the ones who were beside them, and so until all the guests were with them. They three started to hug everyone else by their backs, and kissing them in the cheeks, before continuing with the song.

-They three-

 _ **Oh, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is you, you baby.**_

The girls now were jumping rhythmically between all the guests happily, so much that almost all the other guests started to sing with them too.

-Guests-

 _ **All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

Hanji was so happy, that she didn't notice that she was walking towards a guy, who was smiling proudly at her. When she crashed with his chest, she looked up to him and found that he was her big brother Denis. Denis smiled at her, and kissed her forehead, making the girl to close her eyes ashamed.

-Hanji-

 _ **All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

Petra was jumping beside her best friend, Reilly; but it wasn't after the last one pushed her with a hip-kick, that she was sent towards the other part of where the guests were. The thoughts of that she would fall immediately vanished after feeling two strong arms catching her from her own arms. She looked up and found her father smiling at her; after incorporating herself back, her father rubbed his daughter's hair, making her to smile at him.

-Petra-

 _ **All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_

Reilly immediately saw it was a bad idea to push Petra with her hip, because after she sent the amber-eyes girl towards her dad, she interlaced her foot in Reilly's, making her to lose balance and almost falling to the ground, but an arm stopping her back, stopped that. She looked up and saw those small-grey eyes she had always felt intimidated, but at that moment, they were different. Levi pulled Reilly up, without moving his hand away from her back; he interlaced his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him _**All I want for Christmas…**_ She didn't take her view away from him _**…is…**_ And so, he didn't take his away from her _**…you, baby**_ She smiled at him, before hearing some giggles over them.

They both looked up and found Annie, Bertolt and Reiner smirking at them, while Annie was hanging something from her hand over them. Reilly immediately blushed after noticing what her little sister was hanging over them, and she wasn't the only one. Levi, as well as all the other guests, noticed that Annie was hanging over them both a little mistletoe. The ' _aw's'_ were starting to be heard, just as the whistles.

They two looked back at each other "Is this another Christmas-thing?" Levi asked.

Reilly giggled ashamed at him "Yeah, it is" She simply answered.

Levi looked for the last time at the little object over their heads "Do you want to show me how it works?" He asked again.

The dark-blue-eyed girl smiled at him, before nodding softly "Just if you let me" She whispered at him.

The comrades slowly started to get closer to each other; it was when they started to feel the breathing of each other when they stopped for a moment, but after that moment passed, they quickly got closer to each other, their lips crashed, creating their first, but unforgettable, kiss.

The cheers and claps got louder and louder with every second that passed while those two continued with their kiss. Almost all of them were happy at seeing that scene, except for two blond men, who were seeing at the guy with an assassin glance. They both shared views before nodding and starting to walk at them, but something stopped them. The shorter man was stopped by a hand pulling him from his arm, he turned to the owner of it and found his wife smiling yet shaking her head; the tall one was stopped by two shorter bodies blocking the pass to him, them both turned at him and he found that there were Hanji and Petra clapping yet at the scene of their best friend.

They both finally separated from each other and stayed looking at each other's eyes. Reilly smiled at him, before turning at all the guests, followed by Levi. She let a short laugh get out of her mouth, after seeing her Dad and Mike trying to walk at them, but being stopped by her mother, friends and Commander. She then turned back at Levi, who was yet seeing at that scene, and leaned her head over his shoulder; Levi looked askance at her, before separating from her. Reilly turned confused at him, before he started to get closer to her ear "Thanks for giving me this…Unforgettable Christmas" He whispered in her ear. She smiled proudly to her, before Levi kissed her in the forehead.

Levi stayed some seconds looking at her, before something pulled his green-elf jacket. He looked down and found Annie pulling from it; he knelt to her height, seconds before she gave him something "What's this?" He asked at the same time he took the black bag in his hands.

"Open it." She ordered, which Levi obeyed. His expression turned confused after seeing a pair of dark-brown boots inside it; he heard a chuckle and turned to see Reilly with a hand over her mouth, trying so hard not to laugh. He turned back at Annie, and before he could ask her something, she spoke first "I wanted to give you this for Christmas…" She began, at the same time he didn't understand anything yet "…I thought you would like them, because they have high platform and would make you look taller." She explained.

Immediately after she explained him that, the laughs of all the guests started to be heard, but the one who was more clearly was Reilly's, who was lying on the floor and laughing. He couldn't hide how embarrassed he was feeling at that point, but that didn't matter him a lot; he took the boots out of the bag and turned at Annie, seconds before he rubbed her hair and whispered in her ear "Thanks"

Her happiness won her and she interlaced her arms around his neck. She didn't expect the short guy to hug her back, but he did, which made Annie even happier.

Her mission was completed, and so she knew it. She smiled at herself after noticing the great environment around her: Levi was hugging her sister, her Dad and Mike, both were trying to kill Levi, and everyone else was trying to stop them; it couldn't be a better Christmas-dinner for all of them "Merry Christmas" She whispered.

 **To whom? Ha. That's your choice.**

* * *

 **.Jingle bells, Reiner smells, Annie ran away. - .Armin cried, Marco died, Levi all the way. ~ Neither this other version?**

 **Hehe…Lion King and Frozen? Where, right? Just kidding. Did you enjoy this long-eternal Christmas One-Shot? Hope you did it. Oh, and as you know it is a One-Shot, if there is or are some reviews, I will answer them in PM. See you right in 2015 (*2015 update: in 2016). And from my own…Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year, or 2015 (*2015 update: or 2016) ...oh, and Happy Birthday Levi. Hope you'll enjoy a great time with your families, friends or both. Ho, ho, ho; goodnight to you all.**

 **Song: "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey.**

 **See you guys next year, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**

 **(*2015 update: I need to stop with the updates)**


End file.
